The Flame
by Steezy Chink
Summary: He gathers his strength to fight his father, but can Satan really die? Will Archangels be too much for him to handle?  RinxOC maybe other pairings,All reviews are welcome! Just review if you like it or not! I suck at summary's, but trust me it's good
1. The White Haired Man

My first fanfic don't be too mean :(

Going to add more chapters hopefully if reviews go well,

thinking of adding OC's and I have a good idea of what I what from,

upcoming chapters so *cross fingers for good reviews

* * *

><p>A huge dust cloud swept over the thinly cobbled pavement of the Shinjuku Station. A thin bloodied figure stood hunched over a cracked bench. Blood trickled down its face falling to the grey cold stone that paved the streets, the blood tainting the smooth surface turning it crimson. It's white shirt now stained red with another mans bloods. Its arm hung decrepit and shrivelled. A smudged circle littered with intricate runes of Heaven and Earth, lay on the floor near a pile of rubble, where something was buried underneath. The creature's eyes never left the conspicuous pile of rubble that lay there. Its tail dragged along the floor its hair sweeping the newly formed layers of soot and dust that had settled. Froth dripped from its large fangs, but as it drew closer to the unmoving pile; its teeth receded back to the size of a canine's. The long slender ears it once had now became small and knife like and the white flames that had engulfed its right-hand had evaporated. The hunched figure, slowly straightened out, it's height shrunk to that of a human. A strong wind danced around the scene ruffling the creatures white hair and sending a layer of dust and rock to tumble down the hill of rubble, a single hand emerged clutching a sheathed sword, the tight fist that gripped it, slowly loosened and a thumb ran down the hilt onto the sheath where it slowly slid it down the blade revealing an intense light and a silver blade. Immediately a blue flame erupted from the rubble, the inferno engulfing the prison of stone, a hissing sound began to creep into the creatures ears as its snake like eyes stared in awe at the rubble that was being melted by the flames. Slowly another hand emerged and then a figure erupted from the melting stone.<p>

A boy stood there holding a glowing katana, black hair drawn across his eyes and a dark growl managed to squeeze past his clenched teeth. The boy took one casual step forward then a flash of blue and he was standing in front of the white haired creature, he raised his hand and grasped its neck, the creature let off a groan of pain, whilst a smile appeared on its face, it leant in and whispered 2 words into the boy's ear "Sayōnara boya" and was gone.

**Two Months Later**

It had been nearly two months since Rin first enrolled into True Cross Academy and barely a week since his friends discovered his secret. Shiemi was still blatantly ignoring him, Bon was keeping his distance, Shima and Kenekomuro were the only ones who treated him like before his secret unfolded and Izumo well, she was just Izumo and didn't care whether he was the son of Satan or the son of a dog, she just tried to upkeep her "Pride" and just stated that if the Vatican didn't see him as a threat then there Is no reason why she should. She told him this to his face wearing her usual monotone expression, but that soon fell apart as Rin thanked her, over and over and over finally stopping when he noticed a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks and a spark of embarrassment caressed her eyes at Rin's accidental flattery... after all he was just thanking her...

Rin became more and more secluded as Shura kept dragging him away from his "friends" to train. After all he had finally lit those two damned candles and now he was onto bigger and better things. Shura announced that since he is able to control his flames "a little" then now he should try controlling the temperature of his flame, in which Rin could only answer with a "huh"

Shura laughed and pointed a playful finger at him and said

" Looks like Yukio inherited the better genes, he's not only a fine, handsome, young exorcist, but he's also strong and smart at the same time, unlike you of course who can hardly spell his own name, but I guess you are stronger than your brother, but not SO much, that you don't have to have brains, ne O-k-u-m-u-r-a"

Rin let out a sigh; he was used to Shura's taunts and had given up trying to fight back, as it usually ended with her on top. Shura stuck out her bottom lip pouting and fluttering her eyelashes at him disappointed at his reaction. A grin crept up her face as Rin's cheeks turned a dark shade of red, "_aaahh he was still a normal teenager and my seductive actions never failed, even if Rin tried to act maturely his hormones never failed in embarrassing him"_ .

"Ok Rin, I hope you know that fire can be different temperatures and those temperatures can have an effect on the environment and it's important that you understand this, wielding the flames of Satan means that you can manipulate fire and control it, that's what I made you do in the first exercise, you had to manipulate the flames and control it with your will, you will have to do the same thing with controlling the temperature but it's a bit more complicated than that". She stared at Rin expectantly hoping that she hadn't confused him too much. Rin's eyes had glazed over and a smudge of saliva dripped off his fang falling to the table, causing Shura to sigh, she then plopped her legs onto the table and waited for Rin to escape his trance.

After a short pause between the two and Shura's unrelenting glare into Rin's emotionless eyes, a spark of life shot through his irises and a slow grin tickled the corners of his mouth, Shura was puzzled at his reaction she was expecting him to groan or complain about it being too complicated and she was thrown aback when Rin said "I get it" She was at a loss for words and all she could do was stare at him.

"Uuuhh Shura-Sensei, daijobu?"

Shaking her head slightly she just muttered "I wasn't expecting you to grasp it straight away".

"Haha so I even surprised the great Shura-Sama, I'm not the dumb half demon you expected me to be, Yukio is not the only one with brains".

Rin muttered the last part of that sentence under his breath but not quite low enough as Shura let a huge grin cover her face.

"Aaaww so Rin is getting jealous of his brother"

she managed to say holding back a laugh that was building in her chest, this comment caused Rin to let out a series of choking coughs, which in turn managed to make Shura's attempt of holding in the laugh fail and a small chuckling noise escaped her mouth which then slowly turned into Shura's full snorting squeaking bellow, that shook the room.

"Why you! Stop laughing at me and I wasn't jealous I was just stating that I have a brain as well"

Rin said slightly annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

" Hai hai, I get it" Shura managed to say while clutching her stomach "Daijoubu lets get started I'm gonna explain to you how to turn your petty flames into an inferno" A toothy grin forming on her face.


	2. Training

Chapter two of my story,

Please Review :D

Disclaimer: I do no own blue exorcist

* * *

><p>"Ok Rin, Fire cannot exist without certain elements in place and in the right proportions. For example, a flammable liquid will start burning only if the fuel and oxygen are in the right proportions. Some fuel-oxygen mixes may require a catalyst, a substance that is not directly involved in any chemical reaction during combustion, but which enables the reactants to combust more readily. Since your flames, do not require for you to ignite them you don't have to worry about that but you do need to understand, at what certain temperatures does fire change matter. If a fire is hot enough, it can start to ionize gases thus creating plasma, by the end of this training I want you, to be able to create a flame hot enough to melt steel into a pool of molten metal, but I also want you to be able to make some toast using your flame without burning it".<p>

"Why would I need to be able to make toast? Why do I need to learn to change the temperatures as well shouldn't I just try to incinerate things with my flames not use it for cooking"

After Rin said that Shura face palmed and let out a sigh of disbelief "ugghhh Riiiiin I thought you said you were smart? There's no point burning everything if you want to be able to fully control your flames and not harm your comrades you need to be able to control every aspect of it, the hotter the flame is the more oxygen is needed and vice versa, do you understand?"

Shura stared intensely into Rin's eyes trying to force some sort of answer out of the boy's mouth, but as she gazed into his eyes she could see sadness and disappointment, hidden in the depths of his icy blue eyes. "Alright I get it, I'll do whatever it takes" and with that Rin, got to his feet, his tail slowly stretched out, muscles rippling as it did so, a new emotion flickered through Rin's eyes, determination burnt with newfound resolve, light blue flames curled around his clenched fist, dagger like canines dug into his bottom lip, a trickle of blood rolled down his pale chin, "I'll do what ever it takes" he spat out, a spiralling mass of blue surged around his body, completely engulfing him, a feint portrait of Rin could be seen from the outside of the vortex. All Shura could do was gasp, as the flames grew more intense spreading through the dark hall, the flames swallowed all shadows, until all there was, was the brilliant blue light of his flame, the same flame that shone within Rin's eyes now encased him. The flames subsided as quickly as they had begun, leaving Rin standing there fist still clenched, his hair sprawled across his face as a shockwave of wind barrelled around the room taking with it the last embers of his flame.

Shura couldn't help but smile at this new Rin that stood in front of her, an epitome of fortitude and the will to push the boundaries of all expectations. She walked over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder she said "Now then let's get started"

"Rin I want you to try and toast this piece of bread while standing 15ft away from it, this will for one improve your accuracy and hopefully will make you to be able to understand your flames more".

"Wakatta, lets do this" a small flame slithered through Rin's fingers he then thrust his arm towards the piece of bread, the flame sped forward hitting it's target, the piece of bread then instantly caught a flame,leaving behind nothing but a couple of blackened flakes of something that was once bread, it had been totally incinerated.

"Eeerrr Rin you know you were only supposed to slightly brown it, not make it disappear!" said Shura bemused

"Haha I know, jheez I'm just getting used to it, I've got the aiming right I just need to try and control the temperature" he said smirking as he did so, he looked as bemused as Shura did "Ano, Shura sensei you got any pointers on how to control the temperature?"

"Ummm sorry Rin it's for you to work out and to be honest I don't know myself but, it may be linked to your emotions or if you think like cold flame or something, do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Haaai, I'll try it" punching the air with his fist.

2hours later and 24 loafs of evaporated bread, Rin finally managed not to completely destroy a piece of toast, but it still wasn't golden.

"Ok Rin lets take a break we shall resume tomorrow"

"Why! I was just getting used to it, if I quit now-"but he was cut off as Shura stepped on his foot,

"I am here also Rin, I am giving up my time to help you be more considerate please I would like a break" glaring at Rin as she said so.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to-" "Hahaha Don't worry about it Rin, I know you're determined but it's good to have a break" she then drew Rin into a hug, before winking at him and running off "seeya later!"

When Rin arrived at his dormitory after his training he collapsed onto his bed, he was actually grateful that it ended when it did, he was dead. A few minutes later he fell asleep only to awake when a spotty boy with pale blue eyes masked by glasses pushed him off his bed and Rin ended up landing on his head.

"Yukio what the HELL was that for!" he said fangs baring at his younger brothers

"You wouldn't wake up" he said simply picking his finger nails as he did so.

"So what did you wake me up for? It better be good or I'll gut you"

"Ever the gentleman you are, Rin the Exwires have been summoned to go so Mephisto in his office now, you have been assigned a new-" but before he could finish Rin had already ran out of the room.

"The mission you Exwires have been called out for is very important, we are sending you because we have no exorcists available" Mephisto stated simply "Ano, where is Rin-Kun" Shiema said a blush rising to her cheeks as she said this. Mephisto opened his mouth to reply but before he could utter a word the door burst open slamming Bon as it did so, "Sorry I'm late, my baka of a brother didn't tell me in time" He then looked around the room surprised to see everyone trying to hold in laughs as they stared at him "What" he said, he took a glance as Shiemi only to see her bright red trying to cover her eyes, Izumo just stood there tutting and Shima was the only one kind enough to explain that Rin was in his boxers, with a peculiar slight bulge trying to escape his white and pink polka dotted boxers. At this Rin shrieked before running back down to his dormitory and slip on some trousers, muttering under his breath "Stupid Yukio, should have told me I wasn't wearing trousers"

When Rin came into Mephisto's office, now dressed appropriately Mephisto began to explain the Mission

"Ok, I'm sending you Exwires on a mission to bring back a student that will be one of your classmates when you return with them, the person will likely be guarded by something or an other so it's not an easy mission, plus you'll be pleasantly surprised when you see the student" he said letting out a shrill cackle that made all the Exwires stare at each other and Shiemi shook as a chill rolled up her spine, "You must bring the student back and give them whatever they want, oh and also Rin, on this mission you are allowed to take your sword, Shura will be accompanying you so don't worry," he clapped his hands together and said "Now get out" Throwing a cake at Kenekomuro .


	3. The Nidhogg

Here's the next chapter, it's rubbish if you ask me but a well! I shall be releasing the next chapter hopefully today if not tomorrow so fear not!

I would like to thank:

SavageTrickster for reviewing my Fanfic :D

and also Pinku-chan, howlingwindofthestorm, al3x-kun and SavageTrickster again for adding it to their alerts :)

last but not least shiawase lover for favouriting it :)

Now get reading! And also Review :L

* * *

><p>It took them 5 hours to reach Kasai Mitashite Kora (Fire meets Ice, bit of a random name, but hey) after a few minutes of stretching and a few burnt pieces of toast later, they made there way down to the village that lay beneath the shadow of Mount Aino. It was a fairly ordinary village, various wooden houses were scattered here and there, with a stream that snaked it's way from the peak of the mountain down to the village, the stream split off upon reaching the southern border and encircled the village, becoming a natural moat and the village could only be accessed by crossing a bridge situated in the north.<p>

The Exwires were met by the leader of the village. He was dressed in a purple robe, embroidered with a golden dragon on the front, it's tail wrapped around his waist and next to it was stitched a silver girl, with long hair reaching down to her waistline, her arm stretching to touch the golden dragons jaw. The leader was a short fat man, with grey hair and the face of a pug, wrinkled and squashed, heavy stubble covered his lower jaw.

"You must be the exorcists, welcome". His voice was fairly husky, and didn't change pitch as he welcomed them, "Please follow me, I will explain everything to you at dinner, you must be tired after your long journey so I won't keep you for long" voice still monotone and his face unmoving portraying a stoic expression.

They were led to a long mahogany table where they sat down, Rin sat between Shima and Shiemi who slightly nudged her chair away from Rin, which didn't go unnoticed. Sighing Rin just ignored Shiemi's actions and looked at the short fat leader waiting for him to explain in further detail their mission.

"Now before we have dinner I will explain to you, why you are here and then in the morning you will set off. You are here to take Raiden Miyuki (Thunder and lightening, silent snow beautiful happiness). She lies within the castle to the south behind the peak of Mount Aino. From then on I cannot help you, those sent to retrieve her, never return and creatures wrapped in shadows can be seen stalking the hallways of the castle".

"Wait so is she a hostage or something? Also why would she be locked in there in the first place, does she have over protective parents or something?" Rin questioned

The leader of the village shot a glare at Rin, with his piercing dark brown eyes

"She has been a 'hostage' of the castle for over 200 years, never aging, never waking, she lies within, waiting for someone to rescue her, and she is the daughter of the Nidhogg, a great dragon and the weapon of Loki (Norse God), she protected this land long ago from her father and so she was locked away in his castle never to see the light of day again".

Gasps circulated around the room and quite mumbling proceeded, then after a short silence Rin spoke up,

"So you expect us to leap into the castle kill off the demons, kill the Nidhogg and sweep the damsel in distress off her feet?"

"Basically, apart from the killing the Nidhogg part, he is believed to be already dead"

"Mmmmk, sounds like fun, we'll leave at the crack of dawn" Rin said punching the air.

"I'll need lots of food if I'm going to be in top form tomorrow, I also need as many loafs of bread you have, taken to my room please."

After dinner Rin went outside onto the roof. The sky was black, stars would shine here and there, but none brightly, a full moon covered the sky, tinted red, and clouds would occasionally pass over it blocking the light. He stared to the south were the mountain lay, a high peak topped with white, its rocky slopes were hidden beneath thick vegetation and the shadow of a building could be seen behind a sheer wall of rock.

"Aaah so this is where you were, I figured that'd you'd be training" he turned his head to see Shura walking over to him; she then sat down beside him staring at the night sky.

"Shura" Rin said, a hint of nervousness could be found within his speech and sadness was displayed within his eyes.

"mhhm" She said nonchalantly

"D-do you think I'm a monster? An untameable beast, that could at any time strike down and hurt his friends?" he sounded strange, his speech had no life in it, no emotion.

She leant her head on his shoulder and exhaled a long breath, from deep within her lungs,

"No Rin, I don't think you are a monster, you're just a boy, you can be whatever you want to be, a demon, a monster, a beast and you can also be Rin, a simple-minded boy, who has unwavering bravery and determination, who would never hurt his friends even if, they are scared of him and treating you differently, you are Rin".

And with that she got up and started walking towards the stairs that led down off the roof.

"Shura... Thank you"

Her lips curled upwards forming a faint smile she turned to look at Rin who was staring off into the sky again and said

"Besides, it doesn't matter if you're the son of Satan, you set one foot out of line and I'll beat ya"

And with that she left.

In the morning they set off towards the castle. Around 3 hours later they had reached it. Huge pillars of Granite stood before them, weather torn and blackened by ash, supporting a crescent shaped arch, statues had been etched into it, a tail of stone constricted the pillars, claws grasped each side of the crescent arch, long arms raised it's body up into a straight position baring it's horned chest, wings spread to their full span touching both sides of the cliff, a large head looked down upon the travellers, grey eyes unblinking, small horns of stone ran down the middle of it's head down to it's snout joining up with a large metre long serrated horn. Its jaws lay open, its snakelike tongue winded its way through its dagger size teeth, where it hung over the side of its mouth. Even though it was a statue, shivers ran down their spines as they passed underneath the arch, a cold gust of wind swept over their feet and a faint roaring could be heard echoing off the walls. It was only the wind they told themselves, but somewhere deep within their mind, they knew it wasn't.

A bridge lay in front of them, wooden planks were cracked and missing, and only attached to the other side by withered rope, beneath the bridge lay an abyss of black, a sheer drop, nothing could be seen below. Shura crossed it first, for her it was just like crossing a normal bridge and when she reached the other side she waved, as though she didn't just cross a broken bridge that hung over an abyss, for her it was just a normal one. Rin was second to cross, hesitantly at first but then slowly building in confidence step after step until he had reached the other side. They followed one after another slowly crossing not looking down. Now it was Shiemi's turn her legs were shaking and her hands were twitching at her sides, she placed her foot onto the bridge; a faint creaking could be heard as the wood took her weight, mini step after mini step until she was only a couple metres away from the end, she took her next step and her foot fell into open space as the wooden plank in front of her gave way, she fell forward, too scared to scream she closed her eyes, not wanting to see herself fall to her death, wind rushed passed her face, as she fell forward.

A flash of blue flame, swept passed the Exwires and Rin disappeared, he grabbed onto the pillar holding onto the rope with his tail and reached forward to grasp Shiemi as she fell, he caught her as she was about to slip between the planks towards her death, the momentum kept her going and Rin leapt off the edge still holding onto the pillar with his tail, he then tightly held onto her and used his body to shield Shiemi from crashing into the side of the cliff.

She still kept her eyes tightly shut even though the she had stopped falling, a strong arm was wrapped around her waist hoisting her up, she opened her eyes and looked down to see Rin hanging off the edge of the cliff pushing her up onto the ledge. She gasped as she realised that he had risked his life to save her from falling. After she was safely up onto the edge Rin pulled himself up and offered her his hand to pull her to her feet, she accepted his hand and looked into his eyes, she then snapped her head away as she turned brilliantly red trying to hide the evident blush on her face, she whispered a thank you to Rin and then walked off to meet the others. Rin just smiled and caught up.

* * *

><p>Bad Chapter I know but I will release another don't worry today or tomorrow! PLEASE REVIEW, it warms my heart to know I'm appreciated :D<p> 


	4. The Raiju

Aaahh there we go!

Chapter 4!

See I said I'd upload it

Jheez I'm tired 2 chapters in one day *Yawn

Thanks to Bluelove22 for reviewing, I really appreciate the comment thankyou :D

same goes to you Egduj Yelffid

also thankyou Asdeker for adding to alerts!

hope you enjoy! And review!

* * *

><p>There they stood in front of two huge Iron doors, etched into the metal was a variety of intricate designs crossing over each other entwining around and around. On either side of the door it showed the same pattern of the snaking lines entwining with each other until they met in the middle perfectly symmetrical. They stood their gazing at the door until, Shura walked up to it and pushed, nothing happened, it didn't budge, Bon then walked up to it and pushed, still nothing, Shima and Kenekomuro helped him but still nothing, it would not budge, they sat on the floor defeated. Rin smiled walked up to the door turned around and winked at them and pushed. The doors slowly slid open creaking as they did so, ungreased hinges screamed at the pain of the friction, the light from the outside, revealed a grand hall. A white marble floor glistened from the light of the sun; the hall was empty bar from a chandelier that hung from the ceiling, it was crystal, candles flickered as fresh air swept through the open hall. A giant mirror was place on the left side of the hall, it had a square golden frame, that had a Victorian pattern to it, in it's reflection it showed the other side of the room, bare with a black wallpaper and a red ceiling, a blood red ceiling... They stepped into the hall and once they had all entered the doors creaked shut, all light was cut off except for the faint flicker of the chandelier, not all the candles were lit and so Rin raised his arm and shot 10 small blue flames towards the chandelier each hitting their mark, the candles erupted with life as the intense blue flames rested on the sticks. The hall was once lit up again and they continued forward, the all gasped at the sheer size of it, and they all thought that the <strong>white<strong> wallpaper that was spread over the walls gave it a majestic tone to it. At the end of the hall there was an open passageway that led to a number of staircases, some spiralling up and other down. They were split into teams, Rin, Shura, Shiemi were one and Bon, Izumo, Kenekomuro and Shima another.

"Phone me immediately if you get into any trouble that you can't handle or if you find Miyuki, now go!"

And with that the groups departed Shura lead the way down the stairs to the lower levels of the castle, whilst Bon led his group up the flights of stairs.

**Bon's group**

They walked up the spiral staircase their footsteps creating a light pitter patter as they travelled up. They reached a landing where there stood a single door, a plain oak door with a metal handle. Bon took hold of the handle, twisted and pushed. It opened, revealing a narrow corridor lined with doors, plain white wallpaper covered the walls and candles that were encased in lanterns hung from the ceiling. At the end of the corridor there was a plain stone wall. As they walked down the corridor they opened each and every door as cautiously as the first. They were all just simple rooms some containing beds with a couple chairs and a dress stand, nothing peculiar what so ever. As they reached the end of the corridor they noticed that it split off into two paths and at the end of each path, a door, the exact same door as the one they entered from. The group glanced at each other nervously until Bon spoke out and said "Well I for one don't want to split up so I suggest we check the left corridor first **together** and then after that we'll retrace our steps back to the right corridor. Sound okay?" Glancing at his fellow Exwires with a slight pleading look in his eyes, they nodded and they walked down the corridor together.

**Rin's group**

They headed down the straight set of stairs behind Shura, who kept her eyes firmly on what was in front of her, at the bottom of the stairs there was a carpet that ran across the floor, a plain red carpet. They followed the carpet until they came to a door. She opened it and continued forward into a large circular room. The roof was domed and the candles on the walls gave it its light, in the middle of the room there was a runic circle engraved into the stone floor. They continued forward and Shura bent over to examine it. It was a summoning circle, she immediately jumped to her feet and looked at Rin and Shiemi, who understand her glance and took a defensive stance. They looked around the room analysing every nook and cranny, but there was nothing in it except for the circle. Even so they took cautious steps forward toward the door at the other side of the room. Shura was just about to reach out to grab the handle when she heard a faint dripping sound. She turned round to see a red liquid scattered over the circle, she looked up at the dome ceiling, her eyes darting around the dome to look for the source of the blood. She let out a gasp as she noticed something, the roof had changed colour. It was now red, blood red, not the greenish colour it had once been and to make it worse it seemed like the red substance on the floor was coming from the roof. She then heard a voice echo through the room powerful and filled with malice and macabre. The voice said

"I summon thee, the divine being of lightening and thunder,

Do my bidding and serve thy,

I summon thee from the depths of the gate,

Now come!"

And with that a flash of lightening struck the ground smoke filled the air momentarily blinding the Exwires and high inspector. Once the smoke shifted they saw it. It was huge. It had the form of a blue wolf wrapped in a cloak of lightening. The electricity covered it from head to toe, forks of lightening wrapped around its body, the lightening warping its figure, wings of lightening stretched out 6 or seven feet and a grey mist curled around its ankles. The wolf gnarled its fangs, they were huge white daggers that dripped with saliva, and its canines were as long as a short sword. It opened its mouth and let out a roar of thunder, the roar was so powerful it shook the entire room, dust and bricks fell from the walls of the room, the thunder reached the exorcists ears causing them to fall to the floor, as the might of its sound waves tore at their eardrums. Its blue fir stood erected and menacing looking like needles as they stood up, sparks of electricity entwined around each and every hair. It stood 12feet tall and it slowly made its way towards the group of three.

Shura screamed "It's a Raiju!" panic very evident in her voice.

Her hands went straight to her chest and chanted

"Devour the princess, slay the serpent"

Drawing out her demon slaying sword,

"Rin! Do it! We won't be able to get out of here alive if you don't!"

Slowly Rin's hands pulled off the red case that covered his Katana and slid his thumb to where the hilt meets the blade and pushed the sword case off revealing the blade.

Blue flames engulfed Rin momentarily. The flames died down to reveal Rin holding his Katana in one hand and the other sweeping his fringe across his eyes.

"Let's do this" he said

And he slowly walked up to the Raiju, blue flames wrapped around Rin, Shura and Shiemi performing a shield protecting them from the lightening.

Shura ran forward, Rin jumped towards the Raiju, both of them ready to slash down upon their Enemy.

* * *

><p>Mwuahaha am I evil or what for leaving it there!<p>

Review pweeease, it helps give me inspiration :)

Have fun!


	5. Implosion

Here is the new chapter! this is by far my favourite I hope you enjoy!

Thank you to Bluelove22 and SavageTrickster for the reviews!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter

Please review :)

* * *

><p>Shura's blade searched again and again for the Raiju, in hope of landing a blow but too no avail. The Raiju was to fast and would easily block a blow using its wings of Lightening. Rin disappeared into a vortex of blue flame and a second later he had appeared next to the Raiju's neck, the only evidence of him having moved was a faint wave of blue flame that followed him from where he was standing to the Raiju's neck. Rin then wrapped and condensed nearly all of his flames around the edge of his blade and plunged down. The Raiju turned its head and roared, a clap of thunder leaving its fanged jaws, shaking the room and reducing the flames that had entwined themselves onto Rin's blade into thin little wisps, the mere power of the thunder that was released by its roar was enough to send Rin flying into a wall 10feet away.<p>

Shiemi then bit down on her thumb, causing blood to make its way onto her pale skin. She then took out her summoning paper and called forth Nii. She then used Nii to unleash the roots that had encased the demons back at the dorm. Great jagged roots sprung from the chest of the tiny sprite straight towards where the great wolf stood. The roots then wrapped around him and dug themselves firmly into the walls as footholds.

Rin took advantage of this and gathered his flames into his right palm, the blue flames swirled round and round into a tight ball, growing in size and heat, the flames melted the wall behind him, but he continued to call forth his powers. In his right palm was a ball of intense blue flames bigger than himself, his other hand supporting his right, both arms stretched out and aimed at the struggling beast he then cried out, not being able to withstand the inferno that he had created, he shot it at the Raiju.

The huge ball flew forward incinerating everything in its path, a shockwave spread throughout the room as the ball tore through the sound barrier becoming supersonic. The Raiju stopped struggling and focused its electricity into its mouth and shot forward its counter, a fork of lightening struck Rin's inferno, electricity flying everywhere, forks of lightening ripped the walls to shreds as the elements clashed.

The flames absorbed the lightening, drawing in the electricity into its very heart, the ball then shook for a moment as if shivering and in a blink of an eye the flames withdrew inside itself, the flames no longer a huge ball of blue, but was now so miniscule you had to squint to see it, the sound it made as it compressed, sounded like a vacuum in space absorbing every last atom. Then another shockwave the whole room shook then quiet. Two seconds later it imploded, the power that was stored within the ball, was released in one big wave of electricity and fire, the forks of lightening combined with the flames, the electricity dancing around and around the thin ring of fire that was spreading to the edges of the room, destroying the circle on the floor causing the Raiju to vanish, but still the ring continued. Nothing could withstand its power. It drew closer and closer to the three, Rin jumped in front of Shura and Shiemi to block the blow with his body to try and shield the others, but he was pushed away by Shura.

She hurriedly reached into her pocket and withdrew a black flask, she then opened the cap. A scream louder than anything they had ever heard before surged into their ears. Shura was struggling to keep her foothold, her oversized jacked helplessly in the air, as the ring of lightening and fire was slowly being sucked into the flask. She was about to fall back, but Rin stood behind her and held onto her arms, helping to cushion the stress, she was receiving at trying to contain the power. Finally it was done, the last of the flames was sucked into the flask, and she quickly placed the cap onto it before falling to her knees in exhaustion. Rin fell with her but only so that she didn't fall to the hard stone, so that she didn't cause herself any harm as she collapsed. He held her in his arms and lifted her up, carrying her. "Jheez, this is embarrassing having to be carried like this by Rin of all people! What has the world come to" letting out a soft chuckle as she did so.

"Well, at least it isn't you carrying me, now that would be embarrassing" They both laughed at this and Shura said "that it would be Rin, that it would"  
>Turning to Shiemi Rin said "Are you okay? You did really well holding off that beast, with the roots" he grinned at her toothily while saying it.<br>"Hai, I'm fine thanks, just a bit tired that's all"  
>"Ok, that's that we'll rest here for 20minutes and then we'll set off" Shura ordered<p>

**Bon's group**

"What's that noise" Izumo said, her voice trembling.  
>The group had heard most of the fight, well the thunder and the implosion, they had also felt the clash of fire and lightening, most of the group had fallen to the floor when this happened and the lights that hung from the ceiling shook violently.<br>"It's probably nothing, just a bit of thunder we should carry on" Stated Bon, trying to uphold a brave demeanour but worry was defiantly evident in his voice.  
>They carried on walking till they came to a large arch. They walked on through the gap, shivering as they did so. The room they had entered was large and rectangular looking very much like the grand hall, but had no mirror. As they neared the large doors at the end of the hall, a shadow appeared in front of them.<p>

It was completely black; its body was covered by a black smoke that clung to it like skin. Faint wisps of smoke followed its movements and continually rippled like sheets in the wind. The only other colour visible was red. Its blood red eyes. So menacing, its eyes so filled with hatred, just looking at them felt liked getting stabbed through the heart. In its right hand, it held a long black blade; veins of what looked like lava ran through it, causing a permanent hissing noise. In its left had it held a shield, as black as its body. It was kite shaped; veins of ice formed a crest of a dragon in the middle of it. It stood their 7 feet tall, eyes never blinking; all it did was stare at the group.

Shima drew out his staff and struck the stone floor, with the bottom causing sparks to scatter along the grey surface. He then raised it and in a sweeping movement drew it up so that the point and the rings were pointed towards the figure.  
>"It's an embodiment of, jealousy and hatred, the smoke forms a protective cloak around its bare flesh and its sword and shield contain magical properties that manipulate the elements. Fire for offense, ice for defence" The other looked at Shima; they were obviously surprised, that he knew this and this showed clearly on the expressions on their faces. Shima just smirked and carried on<br>"We won't be able to get beyond here if we don't get rid of it, it won't let us pass, even if we ask nicely, get ready"

Izumo whipped out her summoning paper and summoned the two Byakko spirits. The two white fox-like creatures descended and landed in front of her, arching their backs and glaring at the figure in front of them.  
>Shima made the first move he swung his staff, at the figures legs, only for it to be parried away by its sword. Shima then spun round using the momentum of the parry to initiate another sweep, this time the figure blocked it with its shield. Izumo then used the opening that Shima created and sent her familiars to attack it. They bounded across the cold stone and dug their teeth into the figures arm, ripping wisps of smoke away with each bite. Bon then withdrew a grenade from his pocket, pulled off the safety and threw it at the figure. Seconds later a loud bang and water sprayed everywhere soaking the figure. The smoke that had engulfed his body momentarily disappeared to show a face. A human face. The human cried out pleading for help, to rid him of his burden, before being engulfed by the smoke again muffling his cries.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please review!


	6. Raiden Miyuki

**READ BEFORE READING THE STORY**

Heeeyyy there readers!

I'd like to thank the people who continually read my fanfic,

and thank the reviewers,

After this the chapters will probably be slower but don't fret I won't leave you waiting too long

Anyway enjoy this chapter

**And if you like it pleaassee review** let me know if you don't like anything about the chapter or anything,

It gives me inspiration when people take time to review

* * *

><p>Shura was lost, but she didn't admit it. She was supposed to be an upper first class exorcist. Yet, she had led Rin and Shiemi around in circles for the past 20 minutes. Rin was on his last nerve, he had seen the same crooked lamp 6 times since they had started walking again. He was just about to say something but Shura beat him to it.<p>

"I think we're lost"  
>she spoke with the most innocent voice she could muster, turning round as she said it, batting her eyelids and staring at their faces with puppy dog eyes.<br>"Gaaaaahhh"  
>Rin shouted, he had lost his last nerve and his eyebrow started spasming (couldn't find out how to spell it) and his eye twitching, he then made a fist and punched the wall with his right hand. Rin's arm went straight through the wall, a quiet click was heard, then the wall swung open, revealing a set of stairs.<p>

"Well that was handy, I think we should go upstairs don'cha think?"

And with that Shura went upstairs, leaving a gawking Rin and a surprised Shiemi.

"Well hurry up you two, I'll leave you behind if you don't hurry up" she called down to them from the newly appeared stairs.

"Come on Shiemi" Rin said grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs, Shiemi squeaked at the sudden contact but followed him, glowing slowly redder as they ran to catch up with Shura.

"It seems to lead into a hall, come on I can hear shouts" exclaimed Shura as she ran towards the opening.

The three emerged to find themselves in a hall much like the one they first encountered upon entering the castle. To the left of them was a group of people, encircling a large mass of smoke, a pink haired boy was lunging at the smoke with his staff but he was constantly being blocked. A purple haired girl with strange eyebrows was commanding two fox like creatures, but whatever they did, had no effect on the thing they were fighting.

"What is that thing" Rin said looking it Shura,

"It's called a Kagemusha or a Shadow warrior, it's basically a demon that has possessed a human, the smoke like thing that you see there fighting, is basically its armour underneath it's just human."

"Is it hard to kill" Shiemi asked

"No, not if you know how to kill it, but those lot have no chance" and with that Shura drew out her sword from her chest and ran towards where the rest of the group was fighting.

"Hey guys, would you mind moving you're in my way, whatever you do don't join in, I don't wanna have to pick up the pieces" she stated a smirk on her face, the others just looked at her, bewilderment written all over their faces,

"Got that?"

They nodded,

"Good now **SCRAM" **

Seeing Rin waving for them to come to where they were standing they ran over to him.

Once there they turned around to watch Shura fight.

Shura bent her knees, forcing most of her weight onto her left leg as she tilted to the side, holding her Katana diagonally above her head, her right hand clutching the hilt her left hand held the point of the blade.

"Kirigakure Ryuu Makengi (The hidden mist style-demon blade technique) **DABOU! ** (Serpent fang)"

Screamed Shura, slashing the air. Blades of wind surged forward towards the Kagemusha. The Demon countered with a wall of ice, only for it to be torn to pieces by her technique. The blades continued surging forward. Shura then took off, she sprinted towards the demon, her movements so fast she was a blur. It blocked the blades of wind with its shield and only just managed to block Shura's sword with its own. The demon tried to barge into her with its shield, she dodged and tried bringing her sword down upon its head.

A low humming noise emitted from the Demon's sword as it sliced through the air to parry Shura. She back flipped away as the Demon thrust upwards with its own sword, humming as it did so (the demon didn't hum the sword did, imagine a noise like a light sabre that's with it sounds like).

"Kirigakure Ryuu Makengi- **HEBIRANSU!**(Snake Lance).

3 Snakes flew towards the Kagemusha, each baring huge fangs, at least 3 feet in length, they're forked tongues flicked out of their gaping jaws tasting the air. Within seconds they reached they're target, it managed to block one of them with its shield the snake disappearing on contact, another one was cut in half before being set a flame by the sword. The last snake sank its fangs into its arm and with a flick of its body it sent the enemy flying into the door in which it was guarding. The Demons arm tore off as it was being thrown, its arm disappearing down the snake's throat before itself, disappeared. Shura then walked forward towards the mass of darkness. The dark figure stood up raising itself to its full height.

Suddenly its eyes flashed bright red blinding the exorcist temporarily. When the light died down, huge clouds of smoke were being gathered right where the Demon had lost its arm. The clouds then rushed into the black stump of his remaining arm. Slowly the smoke took form, the arm that had been eaten, was now replaced with one of pure black. It was solid not like it's one before where wisps of smoke would follow its movements. This one was midnight black, it seemed to shine somewhat, reflecting the candlelight. Its arm was pure Carbon (Hardest substance on Earth).

The Kagemusha walked forward and picked up its fallen sword, and swung it carving a figure eight in the air, testing out its new arm. It pointed its blade towards Shura, a high pitched scream then resonated from the sword. The sword shook in its hand; the veins of lava grew more and more intense each second and the scream getting louder and louder. Crimson flames formed around the point of the sword and then a beam of fire shot towards Shura who dodged and charged at the figure.

The beam of fire still flew forwards, straight at where the group of Exwires were standing. Rin ran forward and sent his own flames at the incoming beam. Sapphire blue flames engulfed, crimson dispersing the flames and stopping the beam.

Shura reached the figure and raised her sword, the figure then raised its own. Shura then brought hers down, and stopped midway before throwing herself forward to the side of the Demon.

"Kirigakure Ryuu-Makengi **GARA GARA! (**Absolute emptiness)

Her sword came down upon the Demon, who was still in the midst of finishing its own strike at where Shura used to be standing.

Her sword came down on its head and kept on going splitting it in half, it ripped straight through the demon and carried on going till it hit the floor. The swing created a crater in the stone floor and a strong gale force wind followed, blowing the Exwires off their feet.

The Kagemusha disappeared, leaving nothing behind, any trace of its existence had been wiped out, but as it disappeared a muffled "Thank you" was heard.

"Suuggooiiiiii, Shura Sensei you're amazing" Shiemi screamed running over to her, the rest of the Exwires followed but not with as much enthusiasm as Shiemi.

"Well then shall we continue" She said, firing a toothy grin at Shima and Izumo who looked straight down to the floor.

"Hehe, don't worry, one day you'll be able to kill a demon of that level, so don't worry yer still young"

Turning her back on the others she then walked over to the doors the Kagemusha was guarding and thrust them open.

An intense heat met them as they stepped into the next room. The whole room was bathed with the colour of red, but it was not blood red, the walls were just plain stone. It was the lake of lava that gave the room its colour. Stairs from the door travelled down to a large platform, which met with the lava lake. The room was over a hundred feet high and a dark shadow was resting at the very top. As they made there way down to the platform, they noticed two chains that clung to either sides of the walls and at the other end they were attached to a figure.

The chains were attached to a girl, she looked around 16. Her hair was the colour of pure silver; the colour of snow bathed in the light of a full moon and it fell down past her shoulders into the lava. She had fairly pale skin from what they could make out. Her face was calm and her eyelids were closed. She had soft rouged lips and a small petite nose.

The boys let out a gasp, as they gazed at her. She was beautiful...

Her wrists were covered by thick metal clasps that were attached to the chains. The rest of her body was underneath the lava. Rin made a step forward towards the lava; the girl was set right in the middle of the lake. Before he could make another step, a roar echoed around the tower where they were situated. Its roar more powerful than thunder, it sounded as if the very Gods were roaring.

They searched around the room for the source of the noise, but they couldn't pinpoint it.

They then heard the heavy beating of wings and wind attacked their faces ferociously. They managed to gaze up towards the ceiling of the tower and what they saw shook their very soul.

The Nidhogg.

* * *

><p>The updates won't be to long a gap I promise maybe like 3-4 days<p>

The more reviews the quicker they are updated ;)

Hope you enjoyed!


	7. The Second Sacrifice

**By far my longest chapter, I put so much effort and time into this I hope it was worth the wait**

**This is the 7th chapter**

**I really hope you enjoy it as much as I did**

** please review it would really mean a lot to me**

**If you commented on this chapter seeing as I spent a couple days on it**

**now get reading!**

* * *

><p>They then heard the heavy beating of wings and wind attacked their faces ferociously. They managed to gaze up towards the ceiling of the tower and what they saw shook their very soul.<p>

The Nidhogg.

The Nidhogg lowered itself so that it was just hovering above the platform and then with one more powerful beat of its wings it landed in front of them. It just stood there on all fours analysing each and every person. When its golden eyes settled on Rin it felt like it was staring straight into his soul. Rin staggered back and fell to his knees, clutching his head. Shura grabbed him by the arm and whispered

"Rin what the hell is wrong with you get up!"

And lifted him back to his feet

"I don't know... It's just when it looked at me... I... I was... scared, I've never felt this before, I can feel this power emanating from him, this dark aura, it's trying to draw out the demon part of me... I can't take it, it's driving me insane!"

The Nidhogg drew itself up onto its hind legs raising itself to its full height. White scales that overlapped with each other, lay on its underside, its very own chainmail. Its forearms were long and muscular, its biceps were defined and on its elbows were thin curved blades of bone. They were slightly orange, matching the colour of the lava; they had a mysterious glow to them. It had 3 fingers and on the end were large black, curved claws that left small holes in the stone floor.

Large spikes made their way from the back of its head right down to the tip of its tail. Connecting the spikes together were thin sail like pieces of leathery skin that was tinted purple. The sails curved downwards, starting near the tip of the back, of the large spikes and ended up near the bottom of the front, of the next set of spikes. 3 needles half the length of the large spikes poked out of the leathery sails, making them look like serrated canines.

As they drew closer to the tip of the tail, the sails grew smaller until there was nothing but jagged spikes jutting out. 5 feet from the end of the tail 6 spikes aligned themselves down the side on either end of the tail, each with thick purple skin conjoining them creating a webbed effect that lasted 4 feet and the remainder of the tail was left naked, its smooth black scales finishing off the rest of the tail. (Finally! That bit of description over, boy was that hard! I don't think I described it very well but that was the best I could do!)

Its hind legs were equally as long as its forearms, three thick clawed toes on each foot supported its body and small declaws on smaller, vestigial fourth toes.

On the end of its long neck was a large head (Obviously ). Its jaw was long and narrow, it resembled a crocodiles. Thick plates of scales ran along its upper jaw. Each scale bending inward then curving out with a diamond shaped tip, another scale slotted underneath the curved diamond tips and formed the same shape as the one on top creating a layered look.

A large almost metallic scale was positioned between the eyes in the shape of a diamond and behind that an even bigger scale, this one was triangularly shaped and as thick as a book. A large curved horn formed behind the triangular scale, it bent backwards and down the middle of it was a sharp ridge, and on either side of the ridge the hardened bone was flat and slanted diagonally. (Like this /l\ ).

Its eyes were golden, pure gold; they shone brilliantly and seemed to possess their very own light. There were no irises and they were held in place by armoured slits (its eyelids). Instead of eyebrows a long bone (nothing sexual intended) was there above its eyes the bone continued off its head sticking out like horns, they curved round the back of its skull ending in sharp points. Next to them thick ribbed (yet again nothing sexual intended) horns corkscrewed once; then the horns became smooth and shiny as they turned and pointed upwards towards the sky.

Two fangs could be seen resting on the sides of its lower jaw (the fangs were from the upper jaw). Its forked tongue slid out of its mouth and tasted the air before receding back into its mouth. Its head was truly a menacing sight to behold, but it was nothing compared to its wings.

Its wings were the colour of absolute darkness, darker than black... There was no light that could penetrate them; they cast down huge shadows onto the floor as the Nidhogg stretched out to its full wingspan. Thick bone attached them to its back where the thick abyssal black skin spread out. The bone continued pointing away from the body and they curved slightly upwards.

The end of the bone was in the shape of a scythe, serrated and curved. The skin stretched down nearing the floor, 16 feet from the bottom to the top of the wing. The bottom of its wings was slightly torn in places, bare bones were showing where the skin should be covering.

Rin fell to the floor again screaming as he did so

"Get out of my head! Get out, stop talking to me! **SHUT UP!**"

"Ahhh, your name is Rin right? You're the spawn of Satan am I correct?" The Nidhogg was speaking to Rin. Only Rin can hear him.

"Shut up...H-how...D-do y-ou know my name" Rin managed to say still clutching his head.

"I know a lot of things dear Rin, like how you're Satan's son and how you killed Shirou" The Nidhogg spoke with no emotion; its voice was menacing and dark.

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM" Rin screamed, clenching his fist and pounding his hand on the floor.

"Rin who are you talking to?" Shura shouted over to him

"T-that beast in front of us, h-he c-calls himself the Nidhogg" Rin managed to spit out.

"You did kill him Rin, if you hadn't said that to him, Satan wouldn't have been able to take over his body, you know this as well as I do, stop denying it" This time the corners of the Nidhogg's mouth turned upwards into what looked like a smirk.

"S-stop saying THAT! I didn't kill him, I-I-I didn't kill my Father!" Rin shouted tears rolling down his face, his body was trembling.

"I-I didn't kill him" he repeated

"Stop denying it Rin" This time the Nidhogg's voice was full of emotion. It was anger. As he said this, he slammed his forearms back down onto the floor landing back on all fours again and let out a roar directed straight at Rin. The sheer power of the roar caused his body to tremble even more and Rin's hair was blown backwards.

"YOU KILLED HIM, YOU KILLED SHIROU, IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT HAHAHA" The Nidhogg bellowed laughing as he uttered those words

"Y-you're r-right, it was my fault, if I hadn't said that to him, h-he m-ight be still alive"

_(Flashback's are in italics)_

"_The moment I stop being "human" or whatever... You just send me off to god knows where?"_

"_That's not it! This is for your protection...!"_

"H-he just wanted to p-protect me and yet I just shouted at him,** WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME,** h-how could I speak to him like that, he was always looking out for me_... _W-when I-I was in kindergarten and I sent those kids to hospital, n-no o-one would come near me... But then Father came and he hugged me, he told me it was alright... He told me to... Calm down a-and I-I just punched him... I-I broke his ribs. Even when he was in pain, he wouldn't show it to me; he just laughed it off saying, something like this was nothing, b-but... I always ended up hurting him. Each time he just put on a brave face, to try and make me feel better but...

"_Protection? You're just getting rid of me! Don't give me that cr*p!"_

"Father..."

"_**You just don't want to play at being a father anymore! Just admit it!"**_

"I was just a burden to you"

"_I've been a burden on you my whole life_..."

"If I had been more like Yukio... Y-you m-might be... still alive"

"_After all I'm just some random kid_... _I'm not like Yukio, I cause nothing but trouble"_

"It was my fault, IF I HADN'T SAID THAT TO HIM SATAN, WOULD HAVE NEVER TAKEN HIM OVER!"

"_**DON'T YOU EVER ACT LIKE YOU'RE MY FATHER AGAIN!"**_

"Again... Don't act... Don't you ever act like you're my father again... That's what I said to him, those were one of the last things I said to him before... Before he... Before he got taken over... " A single tear escaped his cerulean blue eyes

Rin then fell to his knees he buried his face into his hands, trying to muffle his sobs

"I-I should j-just d-die" He said in-between sobs

"That's right Rin, it was your entire fault, you should have just died there and then, there is no point in your existence, and you are hated by everyone. Haven't you noticed the way they look at you Rin? They are scared of you. You're just a weapon. Your existence is meaningless."

"N-no, my life isn't meaningless, everyone deserves to live!" Rin said weakly

"GO ON RIN, tell me, what was the point of your birth? You were only born to be a container for your Father, but you are too weak even for that! However Rin, if you join me I can help you, I can help you defeat your father! I can make you become as powerful as God; no one will ever look down upon you ever again! One day you can become stronger than anyone, Shirou would want that"

"N-no stop saying that"

"Your friends hate you Rin go on look, look into their eyes they're scared of you, they never liked you, they only pretended so you didn't hurt them! GO ON LOOK!"

Rin turned around and looked into their eyes, they were all staring at him, they were all scared, every one of them, they quickly turned away as he looked at him.

"H-he's right, there is no reason to my existence, I'm just a weapon, everyone hates me, I-I should just die"

"Rin...Rin you idiot" Shura spoke those words with as much softness as she could; she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. He tried to pull away but she held him even tighter, she stroked his hair and pulled his head down to her chest.

"Rin you're such an idiot" She said again whispering into his ear

"Didn't you tell me you were going to become a Paladin? Didn't you tell me you were going to make your father proud? Rin your friends are right beside you, we're all here and we're going to help you carry the burden with you."

"She's right Rin, we all want to take down that b*stard we're not going to let you take him down alone" Said Bon stepping forward

"Bon..." Rin whispered

"Yeah Rin we're all behind you! You're not alone in this fight!" Shouted Kenekomuro who was joined by Shima and Izumo

"Y-yeah Rin! W-we're all here for you!" squeaked Shiemi

"Guys... Thank you"

"Now get up and stop crying, you baby" said Shura slapping his back

"Thank you Shura, for... helping me... again, it seems like it's always you who pushes me back to reality" Rin said getting up

"Well if it isn't me, who else is going to?" Shura said laughing

"Now Listen here you overgrown Gecko! Why don't you just hand over that girl over there, it'll save you the trouble of having to tend to your wounds after we beat you to a pulp" Rin said pointing his sheathed sword at the dragon.

"Who do you think you're talking to boy, you're a million years too inexperienced to even lay a finger on me. It's a shame, you would've made a fine slave, but I guess you're as naïve as you look. You better draw your sword I'm not going to go easy on you".

The Nidhogg then leapt into the air and flew towards the ceiling, each flap of its wings brought down strong gusts of wind that buffeted the Exorcists causing them to stagger back. When the Nidhogg reached the top of the tower it then dive-bombed, tucking its wings into its sides.

It came down like a bullet, a huge blurry mass of black and at the last second its abyssal black wings flew open and stretched to its full wingspan. It then glided near the floor and let loose a torrent of flames, it circled the exorcists cutting off their exits with its flames.

They were surrounded by a wall of fire; they could feel it, the searing temperature of those flames, could be felt from every point within the circle. Rin stood in the middle, his eyes closed and his hands outstretched, his brow was bent in concentration.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, aaahhhhhhhhh" Rin shouted, the veins on his neck were thick and you could see his pulse. His face was bright red; he was tensing his body as hard as he could.

A huge blast of wind exploded from Rin, the dust that lay on the floor started swirling around him, and he was encased in his own mini tornado.

Shiemi collapsed from exhaustion the heat and the lack of oxygen was too much for her body and it gave out. Shima followed soon after. The blaze that encircled them was depriving them of breathable air; if it wasn't put out soon then they would all die.

Rin's eyes flew open, his sapphire blue eyes now ablaze. He raised his arms and as he did so the circle of fire grew in height and in intensity. A smirk made a way to his lips and he brought his arms down, the fire grew smaller and smaller the nearer to the ground his hands were and when he brought his hands to the grey stone floor the flames died.

"Interesting" The Nidhogg said

"You can also control my flames, although it does take you a lot of concentration, I was hoping you'd die within the circle, I didn't really want to get my claws dirty".

The dragon dropped back down to the floor and unleashed several balls of flame towards Rin, he countered with his own flames. Blue engulfed red and continued flying towards the dragon, it blocked with its wings and drew itself onto its hind legs and whipped its head back. Its chest expanded as it sucked in air, its white scales moving apart as its chest grew bigger and bigger. Rin unsheathed his sword and threw his scabbard to the side.

Blue flames wrapped around him and dispersed, his teeth doubled in size and his canines sharpened considerably, his tail flicked out swishing side to side. The Nidhogg slammed its claws down onto the floor, arched its back and opened its mouth. A thin beam of fire was unleashed, then two more beams flew out from its nose, the two new beams wrapped themselves around and around the central beam, like vines climbing a tree.

Rin thrust his hand forward and shot a ball of flame towards the oncoming beam. The beam went straight through Rin's counter, he didn't have time to dodge and so he tried blocking with his sword. He withstood the beam for a couple seconds before he was pushed off his feet and into the wall behind him.

Shura ran at the Nidhogg and dodged the oncoming balls of fire that were created to stop her. She managed to jump over one her back nearly touching it as it flew past. She was then met with another, this time she didn't have time to dodge. She slashed at it with her sword splitting the ball in half. The two halves grazed her legs as they split.

"Kirigakure Ryuu-Makengi **HEBIRANSU**"

Three snakes slithered towards the Nidhogg, all three struck at once. One was crunched by the dragons teeth the other two were slashed by its claws.

"You'll have to do better than th-"The Nidhogg was cut off.

Shura used the snakes as a distraction so she could gain some ground, she appeared next to the dragon's hind leg. She then flipped her sword onto its blunt sword getting ready to use one of her most powerful techniques.

"Kirigakure Ryuu-Makengi **GARA GARA"**

The sword came down and ripped through its leg stopping at the bone. Blood washed over her blade, dying the silver blade crimson, blood trickled down the dragon's leg.

"It didn't go all the way, that's strange" she said jumping back

The Nidhogg roared in pain, from the wound in its hind leg

"You'll pay for that!"

It tossed its body and swung its tail as hard as it could straight at Shura who leapt over it gracefully.

"Kirigakure Ryuu-Makengi **DABOU"**

She slashed the air five times; five blades of wind tore at the dragons sides ripping through the skin.

It roared again and took off into the air once more to escape, Shura's techniques.

"Now Rin" She yelled

A flash of blue and he disappeared reappearing in midair right next to its face; he brought his sword down onto its face striking one of its teeth.

Not even a scratch was made on its white fangs, Rin was taken a back, surprised at the lack of damage he had caused. He didn't notice the short inhale of air that the Nidhogg made, flames surged around him, fully engulfing him. A body of orange flame fell to the floor with a thud.

"Rin!" Bon shouted, he ran over to the body of flames and beat them down with his coat.

"Just rest here for a bit we'll hold him off while you recover"

The Nidhogg shot a fireball at the two boys,

"In basara gini nenhatana sowaka"

Bon shouted.

A barrier appeared between them and the fireball, it managed to hold and the flame died.

Shima and Shiemi had recovered a couple minute ago, Shiemi ran over to Rin and made Nii conjure up some herbs that would help his burns.

Shima ran over to Shura, wielding his staff. Shura had pushed the Nidhogg up against the wall using her Serpent Fang technique (Dabou).

The Nidhogg was hiding behind its wing, which was managing to block the blade of wind. Shima ran up to the Dragon and lunged at it with his staff, only to receive a swipe of its paw. It hit into him and he let out a cry of pain as his back struck a wall.

Izumo unleashed her summonings and sent them to attack the wound on its hind leg. They bit down and tore a deeper gash into its leg. The Nidhogg turned to face them, spread its wings and flapped sending waves of wind that sent the two dogs flying back. Shura managed to withstand it by digging her sword into the floor.

After Rin had recovered he went straight back into the fight. He jumped into the air and slashed. A wave of blue fire erupted from his sword directed at the Nidhogg. The wave crashed into the Nidhogg, its entire body was engulfed in flame. A flap of its enormous wings and the flames disappeared; the Nidhogg then directed a mouthful of flame at Rin. Rin dodged and somehow managed to latch onto the dragons attack, Rin then made a 360 degree spin still holding onto the fire and threw it back at the Nidhogg, adding his own flames to the attack. Blue and orange combined doubling the power and size of the original attack, it was going to be a direct hit but the Nidhogg managed to dodge just in time. The flames smashed into the wall, burning a gaping hole into the stone.

They had been fighting for almost two hours; they were all bloody and bruised. Rin's chest was torn open by a swipe of the Nidhogg's claws, he was slowly recovering. Izumo's summonings had disappeared and her paper was torn to shreds. Shima's staff was lying in pieces on the floor next to him; his back was propped up against the wall his eyes closed. Bon was exhausted he was constantly summoning barriers to protect the exhausted from the storms of fires that the Nidhogg created.

Shura's coat lay in tatters on the floor, her shorts were slightly burnt. Her hair had freckles of blood scattered in it, some of it was here own and some was the Nidhogg's.

The Nidhogg was sprawled on the floor, breathing deeply, it had never been made to fight so hard before and it was exhausted. Its left arm had deep cuts; the leg that had been torn by Shura's gara gara was useless. Several of its ribs were broken. After a couple minutes of resting it stood up, looming over the exorcists. It was getting ready to deliver the final blow.

It threw its head back and sucked in as much air as its broken ribs would allow. Everyone just watched as the Nidhogg prepared to fire a beam that would end their lives. Rin closed his eyes a tear rolled down his cheek, he didn't want to die, he had so much more to live for.

Shiemi was just staring at the Nidhogg, unable to do anything she just sat there; she was useless even when faced with death she couldn't do anything. She had vowed to become stronger so that she could protect the people close to her and yet she couldn't do a single thing.

Shura lay there sprawled on the ground, her eyes were closed. She was reminiscing about her past. Had she done everything in her power to help Rin? She had been there for him when he questioned himself, she had helped him control his flames and teach him the basics of sword fighting. Yet, there were still some things that she wished she could have taught him, she wanted to make it up to Shirou, as a final parting gift for the priest she wanted to grant his wish. Yet she failed.

Bon pounded the ground with his fist. He tried so hard, he had learnt the verses inside and out, yet why couldn't he do anything? He had no weapon that could harm the Dragon and he knew of no verse that could kill it. His life goal was to kill Satan and after that he could die happily, with no regrets, but now he'd die here. He'd die in a castle's dungeon surrounded by his friends, unable to help any of them.

Shima let out a heavy sigh. He didn't want to die so young. He'd never been in love; he'd never had a girl friend or had his first kiss. How could he die with no experience? At least he'll die surrounded by his friends, the people he cared about, they'd die together. A troubled smile lit his face as he thought about this.

Izumo was frustrated with herself. Frustrated by her uselessness, where was that pride of hers, she was an adapt summoner capable of summoning two demons at once and yet even that didn't help in the end. Why did she have to die now? Looking back she realised her mistakes. She realised that she'd wasted so much time on wanting to become strong that she'd lost what was important to her. She'd lost Paku due to her own stupid pride. She'd manipulated Shiemi, all she wanted to be was her friend and yet she made her into a slave. She distanced herself from everyone; she told herself she didn't need friends. And yet in her final moments, she wanted nothing more then to be with them before her death.

Konekomuro stood there; he looked at his comrades, his friends. He watched them fight so hard, he watched them fight so hard for themselves and to protect each other. He watched them get up after being slashed at, bitten scorched by a flame or struck down by wings. He watched them helping each other up after a fall; encourage them when one of them gave up. He watched Rin, go through emotional turmoil, he watched him cry, he watched him gave up, but in the end he fought back harder than ever.

What had he done? All he did was stand there; why? Why was he so useless, he watched the helpless Shiemi heal the injured and even used her summoning to attack. She was weaker than him and yet she was able to help her friends. He'd memorised most of the verses and yet throughout all missions they'd been on he didn't do a thing. Would he really die without even living for a single moment?

His eyes fell upon Rin who was struggling to get up, who was struggling to finish the fight. His eyes then fell upon his sword, his demon slaying sword, it lay a few feet away from him. It was then when he decided. He wasn't going to be useless, for his friends he would do everything he could to protect them.

Rin tried to crawl over to his sword, when he was just about to grab it; it was taken away from him. He looked up, Kenekomuro stood there, holding Rin's sword in his hands. Kenekomuro then looked down at Rin and smiled.

"Look after Bon and Shima for me. From the bottom of my heart, I hope you achieve all that you want to achieve"

He flashed him another smile and walked towards the Nidhogg. The Nidhogg unleashed another beam of fire, but Konekomuro spoke a quick verse and blocked it with a barrier. The Nidhogg unleashed fireball after fireball and each time Kenekomuro blocked it.

He started sprinting towards the Nidhogg sword raised, the Nidhogg tried to slash him with his claws but he slid under them, he continued to slide and thrust upwards with the blade impaling the Nidhogg's throat. Blood gushed out of the slit throat. The Nidhogg tried to roar in pain, but only a gurgling noise could be heard.

Kenekomuro, stood up and started walking back to his friends, his whole face was absorbed in one big smile. Finally he had done something, finally he had lived. He'd protected his friends. The other just stared in awe at the feat the he had accomplished. How had Konekomuro killed the Nidhogg? Konekomuro!

Rin managed to get up and ran over to him, to congratulate him. With one last effort the Nidhogg used all of its remaining power to slash down its claws upon Rin and Kenekomuro. Kenekomuro managed to see the attempt at taking both their lives and pushed Rin out of the way just in time. The claws came down upon Konekomuro, Rin stared in horror as the claws tore through Konekomuro's legs ripping them off, and another claw impaled his stomach.

The Nidhogg collapsed and breathed one last breath before dying. Konekomuro legless body fell to the floor, blood pouring out of his wounds.

"KONEKOMURO, KONEKOMURO" Rin screamed, "KONEKOMURO, KONEKOMURO" he screamed again.

He crawled over to his friends dying body. He held him in his arms while, he slowly died. Kenekomuro tried to talk but he coughed and blood escaped his lips. He tried to speak again but broke out into a violent coughing fit.

"Stop trying to speak dammit, we, we need to get you to a hospital or something. Shiemi, Shiemi she can patch you up, while we get you to a safe place. Just, just don't die!" Rin cried. A smile found its way to Konekomuro's pale lips.

"How, how can you be smiling at a time like this! Why! Why did you do that! Why did you do something so stupid! If you hadn't of acted so irrationally you wouldn't be..." but he was cut off,

"I did it because I felt so useless..." Rin moved closer, his words barely audible. "I watched you lot fighting so hard and yet all I could do was watch..." He paused to regain his breath. "I didn't want to die without having lived... I wanted to achieve something first..." He whispered. His voice was raspy and tried to stop him from talking but he continued.

"That's what Bon would have said... you're like him in many ways you know. I...I wanted to protect my friends..." Konekomuro coughed again a deep raspy cough filled with blood.

"I saw you trying so hard back there... You fought so hard after being thrown down so many times... I have to admit... I was scared of you when I found out about your father... But now, I'm not, thank you Rin you made me see that not all demons are evil... I gained a new type of friend" He tried to laugh but he ended up coughing and more blood poured out of his mouth.

"I'm glad that in the end, I wasn't useless... I'm glad I could protect the ones that were close to me".

The setting sun shone its dying light upon the two, it was a red sunset.

"Rin" Konekomuro whispered

"Yeah Konekomuro-Kun"

"Can you please turn me towards the sunset I want to see it before I die"

"Sure" that's all he could say.

Rin picked up Konekomuro's glasses from the pool of blood that lay next to the two boys and placed them on his face. He then turned Konekomuro towards the sunset.

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings__  
><em>_Watch it count down to the end of the day__  
><em>_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal__  
><em>_Didn't look out below__  
><em>_Watch the time go right out the window__  
><em>_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know__  
><em>_Or wasted it all just to watch you go_

"Look after Bon and Shima for me"

"I will" Rin said watching the sunset, tears were rolling down his cheek and falling onto Konekomuro's bloodstained shirt.

"Thank you" He said, letting go of his last breath, his body went limp and his eyes closed.

Rin looked down on Konekomuro's lifeless body, he gently laid him on the floor and walked outside and sat on the edge of the mountain, to watch the rest of the sunset.

"Konekomuro" He whispered.

* * *

><p>emotional ending or what! mwuhahahaa<p>

I hope you enjoyed thanks for reading :D

remember to review!


	8. Walking into Lava

Short chapter, just introducing certain things, not that interesting but ah well

I hope you enjoy and Bluelove22 thank you for the review!

Please review people!

Also YAAAYY I FINALLY REACHED THE 1K hit's mark

* * *

><p>When the sun had set and the tears stopped rolling down Rin's cheeks, he walked back through the hole in the wall and into the castle. They were all sitting round Konekomuro, Bon had his head buried in his friends blood stained shirt, his body was shaking and his hand clutched to the dead boy.<p>

Shima was just staring at him; he didn't want to believe his eyes, the boy who had a grin plastered on his face that stretched from ear to ear, was dead... The friend he had grown up with, the friend he had lived with all his life was now... gone...

Izumo just sat on the floor, she was bent in a ball, and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Even though she didn't know him very well and never talked to him, it still pained her... Seeing one of her comrades die in front of her like that, shocked her...

Shura just shook her head and gazed at the sleeping figure in the lava. She had seen many people die in her line of work and it was always the same, death is not something someone can get over quickly especially when you were there at the scene. The only thing you can do is stay strong and keep on walking forward.

Shiemi just stared at Konekomuro's lifeless body, the moon's light reflected off the dead boy's glasses and into her eyes. She found it so hard to take in, she didn't understand why, why had someone so innocent been killed? In such a brutal way as well... It just didn't make sense.

Rin walked up to Shura, his bloodshot eyes hidden under his mask of black hair.

"What are we going to do with the body?" Rin asked "We can't just leave him here, not in this place, he deserves a proper burial" He finished

"Yeah... I'll call for him to be picked up and taken back" She answered

"Shura, how are we supposed to get her?"

"Who...?" raising an eyebrow, she then realised Rin was talking about the mission and replied

"Umm, I don't know, none of us can fly so..." she trailed off in thought.

"Ano... Shura?"

"Ooh yeah, sorry I was just thinking, Rin I'll leave it up to you to retrieve her"

"How..." Rin asked simply, his eyes never leaving the floor, he knew why she wanted him to, but his mind kept travelling back to the image of Konekomuro's body getting torn apart. He just wanted to keep his mind on other things. He shivered as the memory flashed before him.

"Wrap yourself in flames the same temperature as the lava... I don't know if that will work but give it a try" She wasn't on the ball either, she always tried to keep a brave face in these situations but they always got to her.

"Ok" Rin said sighing as he did so.

He walked past Konekomuro's body not wanting to look at it he turned his head away and walked towards the lake of lava. He stood at the edge, he stared into the lava, he was absorbed by its colour and its searing heat, and he stared at it. He then put his right foot forward onto the lava. Faint blue flames crept around him until it covered his whole body. He stepped down onto the lava and moved his left foot forward. He sunk slowly into the molten rock, it wasn't that deep, it went up to his chest; he couldn't feel the heat of the lava. He tried walking forward, it was an effort definitely, and if Rin wasn't demonically strong then he'd never have been able to walk through it.

He continued for a couple minutes struggling to push forward. He reached the sleeping figure and broke the shackles that bound her with his fist. She fell forward and Rin had to grab her before she fell, face first into the glowing lake. He wrapped his arm around her back supporting her head with his shoulder and slid his left arm through the lava and searched for her legs. When he had found them he drew her up into a bridal position and lifted her up to his chest.

The hot liquid trickled off her body and landed back into the lake. Her feet were still submerged and so were the lower portion of her back, but everything else had been raised out. He looked down upon the sleeping girl. Her long silver hair clung to her back and went down to the top of her hips, some of her hair was draped over her cleavage and a few strands managed to reach down in between her thighs covering her up. Her body was hourglass shaped, her stomach was flat and slightly toned (She doesn't have any pacs!).

He looked down upon the comatose figure, a sleeping beauty...

Rin struggled to hold onto her as he trudged forward. When he reached about halfway an idea struck him. He bent his knees and thrust himself out of the lava and into the air. He landed back down upon the stone platform. He laid her down on the floor and quickly took off his shirt and trousers, he then slipped his clothes onto her and picked her up again and walked over to Shura.

"Well done" She said "I've phoned up True Cross they'll be sending people over here to collect the body... We should go. Oh and you should put on some clothes" She threw a rucksack at his feet, he then put Miyuki on the floor and dressed himself; he then walked over to the group that were still crowded around his body.

"Guys... We need to go, Shura called True Cross and they're bringing people to bring back his body let's go, we'll miss the train" He showed no emotion in the words he spoke, no emotion was shown within his eyes, now emotion was shown on his face.

"We can't just leave him here all alone!" Bon said through clenched teeth trying to hold back sobs,

"I understand that, but these are orders and we need to get back, his body will be back before us even if we leave now..." Bon looked up at the stoic expression that Rin bore. He could tell Rin was just trying to be strong.

"Fine let's leave; I don't want to spend a moment longer in this place."

The others followed him and they all made there way out through the hole in the wall and down the mountain.

When they were near the bottom, Miyuki's body moved, Rin looked down and was met by silver eyes. They shone like the moon and yet they were also dull, as he stared into them he saw sadness and regret etched into them. Her eyes were as deep as an ocean and as piercing as a bullet. Yet he couldn't look away, he was lost in the depths of the silver, he swam below layers of her emotion, he was somehow able to feel what she felt. His eyes grew blurry and tears rolled down his cheek and yet he still continued to stare. His cheeks started to feel hot as he stood rooted to the spot holding her.

She was also staring into his eyes. They were Sapphire blue and contained secrets and like him, she was lost in them. She could tell his past was covered in secrecy and suffering, she could feel his emotions by just looking into those blue orbs. She too began to cry as she delved deeper into his soul, searching for more emotions, to further understand this boy.

The group noticed that Rin wasn't moving at turned around to look upon the two people, staring intently into each others eyes, both crying...

"Rin, stop staring at her you're going to frighten her, we need to keep moving if we're going to reach the train by dawn" Shura shouted, snapping the two from their gaze.

"Eeerr yeah, sorry" Rin said,

"Are you okay" Rin said looking down at Miyuki,

"Yes, but where am I and what's the date" she asked.

Her voice was as smooth as velvet; it was soft and gentle, yet powerful all the same.

"We're on Mount Aino and we're about to enter the village of Kasai Mitashite Kora, the year is 2011"

"I see, thank you"

"Can you walk" He said, she nodded and Rin slowly lowered her to her feet, when he had let go of her, her legs buckled and fell forward. Rin grabbed her waist as she fell and brought her up to his face. They were inches apart, Rin noticed this and blushed quickly looking away,

"Looks like you can't" He said smirking as he did so,

"Yeah I guess it'll take some time, looks like you'll have to carry me" Returning the smirk.

"Oi, Lovebirds hurry up" Shouted Shura, they both blushed and Rin drew her up into bridal style again and walked forwards, not looking at Miyuki who had closed her eyes. She soon drifted off, asleep in Rin's arms.

* * *

><p>End of the chapter bit of RinxMiyuki there ;) anyway I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!<p> 


	9. The Past

This has to be the worst chapter haha, just abit of history!

Anyway thanks to bluelove22 and epicazian for the reviews they really help!

Enjoy and please review!

20 reviews and the next chapter will be released!

* * *

><p>It was going to be a long train journey back. Everyone was so quiet, no one spoke. Everyone sat in separate parts of the cabin, sitting away from each other. Bon was sitting in the corner of the cabin a shirt over his head his back propped up against the corner, legs stretched out on the seat.<p>

Shima was lying on his back gazing up at the ceiling fingering his broken staff. Shiemi was cuddling Nii, whilst sitting on her own near the middle. Shura sat on the other side of the row from her. She had a can of beer in one hand and a book in the other, but she wasn't really reading, just staring at the black ink spots on the white paper. Izumo was lying on her side, trying to sleep.

Rin was sitting in another corner of the carriage but he was not alone, Miyuki was also with him. She was asleep her head on his lap. He was staring at the wooden wall in front of him, no thoughts came to his head, he just stared blankly at the mahogany planks that made up the wall to the carriage.

Rin's legs were going numb and he tried to shift Miyuki into a better position. She let out a little moan and looked up. Rin looked down and once again they both stared at each other. This time Rin managed to avert his gaze.

"Sorry did I wake you?" He said staring out of the window.

"No not really, don't worry about it" tiredness was clear in the way she spoke.

"Oh yeah, sorry we haven't really introduced ourselves, haha. We've taken you all this way yet you don't know who we are."

She sat up and raised on eyebrow at him, he looked at her, but not at her eyes he stared at her forehead (Loool weird or what?) not wanting to get lost in her eyes again. He raised his hand and said

"My name is Okumura Rin" She took his hand and shook it,

"Raiden Miyuki" She replied he let go of her hand,

"I know haha, well I guess you'd like to know where you're going" Flashing her a smile, she nodded and he carried on

"We're going to True Cross Academy, the seven of us set out from there to bring you back with us" Miyuki looked around and only noticed 6 people.

"Where's the seventh?"

"He died... He managed to kill your father, the Nidhogg but when he was walking back, I...I, ran up to him I didn't see the claw coming at us, but he did, just in time and pushed me down but it caught him. The damage, was just too much" Rin looked back outside the window, he wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to be weak. He was going to be strong, so no one else must sacrifice themselves for him.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." She turned her head to look at Rin, noticing her looking at him from the reflection on the glass he turned round.

"Don't be, it's not your fault, anyway would you mind telling me why your father did that to you?" He looked into her eyes, and she moved her head forward and touched her forehead with his.

Rin's eyes drew wide in surprise his body shook and he blacked out and began to have a strange dream.

_Rin was in the middle of a small village in the shadow of a mountain, wooden houses were scattered around and a lake circled around the village creating a natural moat_.

"_This looks familiar" Rin thought "Oh its Kasai Mitashite Kora"_

_He walked to where they had lodged before they assaulted the castle, but it wasn't there_. _Instead there was a tall towe_r.

_It was built from a red stone. Intricate designs were etched onto its skin. It was wide at the base and grew thinner as it reached closer to the sky; at the top was a large dome, a man was carved into it._

_The man had wings, huge wings that reached right around the dome. He also had a tail; at the end of the tail were thin webs of skin that were attached to spikes that jutted out._

_He walked up to the building and a man ran past him, he then pushed on the two giant stone doors, they slowly opened the sound of stone rubbing on stone was loud in Rin's ears. Rin followed him and walked through the open doors. The man then ran up the spiral staircase. There was one set of stairs and there was only one room in the whole tower._

_The room was at the top of the tower, the roof of the room was the dome. Sun poured through the holes in the dome, the light illuminated four statues. One of the statues was in the northern side of the room facing an open arc that looked out over the village. The ones facing west and east had no window and instead they were facing towards the centre of the room. The one facing south looked out of the window and at Mount Aino._

_The man that Rin chased ran over to a figure sitting on a throne. He then dropped to one knee and bowed his head. The person, who he bowed to, had silver hair, her eyes were also silver, and on her arms, white scales could be seen, they made small diamond patterns._

"_Raiden-sama, your father is descending down the mountain"._

"_What?" She got to her feet and ran over to the southern arc, she peered over the statues shoulder and looked towards the mountain. A figure could be seen flying down from one of the peeks of Aino. The sun was behind him and his wings blocked its light sending darkness to the forest below him. He was heading straight towards the village._

"_No! This can't be!" Raiden shouted,_

_Rin then looked at her and back at the man,_

"_Hey! Who are you lot! And why do you look like Miyuki!" No one looked at him; he ran over to Raiden and tried to grab her shoulder. His hand went straight through her. He tried again and again but has hand kept passing through her body. _

_Rin then remembered what had happened back at the train. He had asked Miyuki about her dad and then she put her head to his and now here he was._

"_She must be showing me her memories. So that means she's Miyuki!"_

_He then looked over at Miyuki she was leaning out over the window. She jumped_

"_What the hell is wrong with his girl" Rin thought_

_As she neared the ground the back of her Kimono tore apart to reveal white wings. They were pure white and they seemed to glisten under the sun. They sparkled; her wings glistened like diamonds in the light. They were the exact opposite of her fathers, his blocked out all light, covering the landscape in darkness. Hers illuminated the landscape, bathing it in light that penetrated the darkness._

_Rin sprinted down the stairs and out the door. Miyuki was already near the base of the mountain and her father was closing in as well. There was a hill that sat near the base of Aino and that was where Rin headed. When he reached the top he looked over to where Aino was._

_Miyuki's father was suddenly encased in black shadow and Miyuki was encased in a blinding light. The shadow and the light dispersed Rin let out a gasp. From the light came a dragon, from the shadows came the Nidhogg. This Nidhogg was different; it was bigger than the one they had fought. Much bigger... It had to be 10 feet longer and its wings must've been around 140ft from tip to tip. Its black body was shrouded with shadow and fire danced in-between its teeth._

_Out of the Light came another dragon. Its scales were pure white and its underbelly was light blue. Thin arms, were positioned below her wings and its legs were thick and muscular. The white dragon's body was totally different from the Nidhogg's. The Nidhogg's body was reasonably short and heavily built; whilst the white one was long and slender, looking much like a snake. (Like a Chinese Dragon)_

_They both clashed the white dragon rapped its body around the Nidhogg's torso constricting it then bit down on its neck. The Nidhogg roared in pain and dive bombed to the floor, it then flipped over onto its back and forced the white dragons body into the hard rock. The Nidhogg managed to escape its constriction and flew upwards towards the sun it then turned round and looked down upon the white dragon. _

_The sunlight was blocked by its enormous body; a dark shadow was cast upon the dragon below. It whipped its head back, a few seconds later it flicked its head forward releasing a beam of fire, two blue flames, flew out of its nostrils and wrapped around the central beam. The white dragon saw the Nidhogg flick its head back and opened its mouth. White flames where swirling around in its mouth forming a white ball. It shone so brightly and Rin had trouble looking at it. It released then roared and the white ball that had been growing inside of its mouth became a beam of white fire. The two beams clashed. White, red and blue merged together forming a huge ball of multicoloured flame._

_It then exploded fire tore across the land. Trees were burnt to cinders in seconds and the grassy hill that Rin sat on was torched. When the dust had cleared the Nidhogg was standing on top of the white dragon._

"_Now, now Miyuki, you don't think you can fight on par with me do you?" He let out a shrewd laugh._

"_What do you want, Father" She spat._

"_I want you to come home; I've got a present for you. He calls himself Satan he rules Gehenna, he promised to forge a key that will take me to Odin, in exchange for you."_

"_I will not go home!" The white dragon roared_

"_Oh, you don't have a choice, it's this beloved village of yours or you coming home, which will it be?"_

_Then a fierce wind blew, Rin was caught in the middle of it, it encircled him and he was brought off his feet._

Rin woke up; he was still on the train. He got up and looked over to the girl who was gazing out of the window.

"Aaah you're awake" she said not averting her eyes from the passing scenery,

"What, what was that, what you just showed me?"

"It was a bit of my past, that's why I was in the tower" she said plainly

"But you, turned into a dragon! That was amazing haha! Like really cool but... you were there for 200 years, why had you not been taken all ready?"

"My father found out that, such a key was out of Satan's power and the deal was called off, the only way to keep me from Satan was to put me into a deep sleep."

"I see... Thank you for showing me that"

"No problem, besides I wanted to know more about you" She winked at him,

"Wait what do you mean by that?"

"You don't think you're the only one who gets to see memories, Mr half demon" she said playfully flicking her hair.

Rin really felt like strangling her now.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! don't worry I'll describe the White dragon in more detail later on<p>

Please review!

Please review!

I want 20 before I release the next chapter ;)


	10. Shura's Fury

I know I said I'd release on 20 reviews, but I want to get in 1 more chapter before,

I go on holiday on monday

so here it is the 10th chapter!

it's ok not my best haha :)

Enjoy

And as always review :)!

Thankyou to epicazian! for all your reviews!

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at True Cross they immediately went straight up to Mephisto's office. Shura kicked the door down and stomped right up to Mephisto's desk, where she slapped her hands down on it, splinters flying into the air.<p>

"MEPHISTO!" She screamed "THAT WAS NOT A JOB FOR EXWIRES, WHAT THE F*CK! THAT WAS A JOB FOR UPPER CLASS EXORCISTS YOU B*STARD" She was fuming her fingers curling into a fist,

Mephisto was sitting on his chair his right leg slung over his left leg, his hands were propped up on the top of his umbrella and a cheesy grin was on his face.

"WIPE THAT SMILL OFF YER FACE!"

"Sorry I can't be here at the moment, I'm out on an errand, I'll be back in a moment, please wait patiently for my arrival" said the Mephisto that was in front of them.

A vein popped in Shura's head.

"Devour the Seven Princesses, slay the serpent" a flash of purple light and Shura slowly withdrew her demon slaying blade.

"Kirigakure Ryuu-Makengi GARA GARA"

She flipped the blade of her sword onto the blunt side and slashed down on the fake Mephisto, the Mephisto copy managed to absorb the hit for a couple seconds before Shura roared and put more force into her strike. The Mephisto tore with a "Pop" and flew into the window breaking it. (It was later found somewhere in Amusement park).

Shura was breathing heavily, her body was heaving and sweat trickled down her brow. The rest of the Exwires including Miyuki looked petrified and huddled into the corner to keep as far away from Shura as possible. She then turned round to face them, insanity was in her eyes and an evil grin was strewn across her face, there were dark patches under her eyes and a black aura circulated around her.

The children huddled in the corner let out screams as they tried to hide behind each other as Shura slowly walked forward, each step caused them to shiver and Shiemi was crying (haha I really hate Shiemi :D).

"Now now Shura, stop scaring the children" said a playful high pitched voice,

"MEEEPHHISSTOOOO" Shura screamed she turned round and threw her sword straight at the colourful figure; the sword went straight through his top hat and lodged itself into the wall.

Mephisto let out a little squeak.

"What was that for Shura darling?" He said playfully,

"What was that for? WHAT WAS THAT FOR? THAT WAS FOR SENDING EXWIRES WHO CAN HARDLY DEFEND THEMSELVES AGAINST COAL TAR TO FIGHT A FREAKING DRAGON. ARE YOU INSANE? THAT WAS A JOB FOR THE UPPERCLASS NOT FOR THE BOTTOM OF THE WHOLE FREAKING GROUP YOU MONG." She was absolutely furious.

"I did say it was going to be dangerous! You should've prepared better!"

"Prepare better? Tell me Mephisto, how can children prepare to fight, the weapon of a God? Huh tell me Mephisto!"

"Well you managed to complete the mission so I don't know what the fuss is about" Mephisto said crossing his arms.

Before Shura could do anything Rin threw a fireball at Mephisto. Mephisto then ran around the room, his clothes slowly falling off as they were incinerated by his blue flames. When Mephisto was left in nothing but his undergarments, did Rin extinguish the flames.

"A success? You call Konekomuro dying a success? HOW IN GOD'S NAME WAS THAT A SUCCESS, HOW IS A TEAM MEMBER, A FRIEND BEING TORN TO SHREDS A SUCCESS? TELL ME THAT" Rin screamed at him.

Mephisto looked at Rin and Shura, for once his face was serious.

"It's never nice to find out a comrade has died, but in this line of work, many of your comrades will die. It's not something you can grow out of, but you need to take that into account and not let your emotions get in the way of executing an order."

Rin just stared at him, he was confused and angry and he was about to walk up to the semi-naked headmaster but Shura put an arm across stopping him.

"Explain why you had a group of Exwires, do this task? You could have gone and other middle class to upper class exorcists were available why choose this team?" Shura said she was trying to speak calmly but it was through clenched teeth.

"The only person who could've saved Raiden-Sama was Rin as you know fully, plus it was a good opportunity for the Exwires to experience proper assignments. I did not expect Konekomuro's death and it is unfortunate, he would've been a great asset to the Vatican."

"Other people could've rescued her"

"Maybe, maybe not, but in my mind it had to be Rin. If it had been anyone else, the pieces of the puzzle simply wouldn't have fit."

"What are you talking about?" Rin said,

"Don't worry, you'll find out sooner or later, you're going to have time off doing tasks, I'm sure you need time to mourn the death of your friend. Rin I'm putting Raiden-Sama in your hands for the time being, she'll be staying in your dorm, she'll be sleeping in the floor below yours. Show her around the campus as well. Thanks Rin-kun!" A puff of smoke and Mephisto disappeared.

"That Mephisto, one of these days I'm really going to kill him" Said Shura as she walked out of the office. Everyone else left with Shura leaving only Rin and Miyuki.

"Well I suppose I should show you around, then we'll probably have to find you some clothes, you can't wear mine all the time." Rin stretched and let out a yawn.

"Why can't I just wear your clothes? I think I look pretty good don't ya agree?" she gave a little twirl and flicked her hair in his face.

"Whatever lets go" Rin turned and walked towards the door, trying to hide his blush, which unfortunately for Rin, Miyuki managed to see.

"Aawww Rin you're no fun" she followed him out the door.

She saw Rin's tail slowly waving in the air and an idea came to her mind. She skipped towards Rin and stretched out her hand. Rin who was oblivious to Miyuki's motives whistled nonchalantly. She grabbed his tail and pulled, dragging Rin to the floor. She then burst into laughter as Rin howled like a wounded animal clutching his tail, while wiping his tears with the end of it.

After a couple minutes of Rin rolling around the floor in pain he managed to calm his breathing. He looked over to where Miyuki was rolling along the floor clutching her stomach crying and laughing at the same time, while pounding the floor with her hands.

Rin saw red and launched himself at ecstatic Miyuki. She stopped laughing and dodged, she tried to run away but Rin grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the floor. He then sat on her back, trapping her face down on the floor.

"Why did you grab my tail!" Rin exclaimed,

"Coz, I thought it'd be funny and it was haha thankya for the entertainment"

"Where's your tail, you're also a demon aren't you?"

She managed to flip over onto her front; she looked up at Rin who looked away.

"Baka I'm not a demon, you're the only demon here! By the way... How come you're a demon and why are you allowed to be an exorcist?"

Rin got up and walked away slowly.

"I don't really want to talk about it". He turned round and looked at her,

"Why?" She could see from his eyes that it was a painful subject for him but she was interested.

"Because, when people find out, stuff happens and I don't want more people to be scared." He looked down not wanting to meet her gaze.

"You really think I'll be scared? I've been through and seen enough of the world to know what's scary and what's not and you're not scary!" She smirked and walked closer to him.

He looked at her. He knew she would probably find out anyway, but he didn't want her to know just yet, he didn't want her to treat him any differently.

"Sorry... I just don't know you enough to tell you" He turned around and walked through the door.

Miyuki ran up and linked arms with him.

"Fine, tell me whenever you want, but do tell me. Kay?" She smiled up at him,

"yeah" He faked a smile and they both walked towards the dorm.

* * *

><p>Yeah I know it was short but the next one will be better :)<p>

Anyway review!

also epicazian I've never played alan wake so I did not intend for them to look the same

also Does she really come off as cc? CC :)


	11. Summonings

This is a rubbish chapter but meh,

I'm not good at the whole dialogue thing,

pointers are gladly welcomed

I don't want to go on holiday leaving the chapter like this

So i'll probably release another one!

PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT!

* * *

><p>"Now class, not all of you tried summonings. I've received strict orders that everyone has to try. Tamers are very powerful allies and it is in your team's best interest that everyone tries. Is that clear?" Said Igor Neuhaus, he had only just recently recovered from his injuries that he sustained from Rin and was now back in teaching.<p>

"Yes sensei" Everyone replied,

"Izumo seeing as you're a capable summoner I want you to summon your two Byakko spirits. Show the class how to do it"

Izumo nodded and withdrew a needle and paper from her pocket. She then prodded her finger with a needle and smeared her blood onto the paper.

"I ask the grace of Inari, the God of harvest, to fulfill my prayers!"

Her two Byakko's swam round her before landing in front.

"Splendid" Igor said, "Now Bon you try".

Bon stabbed his finger with the needle and smeared blood on the paper, he then stood on the spot trying to think of an incantation but none came to mind. After a couple minutes he said,

"It's no use I just can't do it!" He looked defeated which made Rin smirk.

Shima then tried but still no words came to mind and then it was Miyuki's turn.

She prodded her finger with the needle and said the first words that came to her head.

"I summon thee, the divine being of lightening and thunder,

Do my bidding and serve thy,

I summon thee from the depths of the gate,

Now come!"

Smoke filled the room and a large shadow appeared in the thickest of the haze. The shadow let out a roar. A familiar thunderous roar that shook the room and cracked the windows, the force of the roar cleared the smoke to reveal a nostalgic figure to Rin, Shura and Shiemi.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rin exclaimed "You can someone a fricking Raiju! That's insane!"

The others stared at the huge wolf that stood in front of them, its lightening dancing around its huge figure. They then looked to Rin; they were surprised he knew what it was!

"Errr, Rin how do you know what that is?" Said Bon, who obviously had no clue what it was.

"Back at the castle, Me Shura and Shiemi had to fight this guy and I can tell you it's no pushover, the whole castle woulda been destroyed if it wasn't for Shura's flask!"

"You serious? You fought this?" Squeaked Shima

"Yup" Rin said with a grin.

Miyuki walked up to the Raiju and stroked the fur behind its ear; it bent down and rubbed its head against her. The Raiju then turned and walked over to Rin; it then bent its head forward and lowered its body as if bowing.

"Ouji-sama, I am very sorry for attacking you at the castle, if I had not been commanded I would have never of dreamt of trying to soil the floors of that wretched castle with your blood. I am truly sorry" The Raiju's voice was powerful and deep and traces of self anger could be distinguished.

Rin waved his arms in front of him.

"Haha don't worry it's not your fault haha and please don't call me by that name, I'd rather you just call me Rin!" He said, rather nervously.

"But Ouj-"The Raiju was cut off as Miyuki then said,

"Why do you refer to Rin as a prince? I know he is a demon, but why would such a high ranking demon such as yourself, refer to him as a prince?"

The Raiju then turned his head back to Rin, he shook his head and walked up to the Raiju and whispered in his ear.

"I will tell her when the time is right, I command you not to tell her, as the Son of Satan I do not wish for anyone but I, to tell her of my blood is that clear?" It was unusual for Rin to say anything in such a serious tone, but it was totally unexpected that he'd use his blood to threaten something.

The Raiju nodded and turned to Miyuki.

"I'm sorry Raiden-sama, I am forbidden to tell you, he has reassured me that he will tell you when the time is right, you'll have to wait till then."

"Fine whatever" and with that she tore up the paper, a fork of lightening struck the floor and the Raiju disappeared.

Everyone was still shocked about what Miyuki just summoned even Igor was surprised, he was rubbing his eyes and pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Well I be damned, I would never have expected for anyone to be able to summon that! It's truly remarkable; The Raiju is one of the most powerful summonings, a very powerful ally to have Miss Raiden."

She smiled and looked over at Rin, who had a troubled look on his face.

"Who exactly is Rin, from the moment I saw him I knew he was interesting but now, he is more of a mystery and I must solve the mystery that is Rin" she thought.

"Rin it's your go" Said Igor,

"haha I'd rather not, I really don't think I'll be able to summon anything"

"You might as well try, if you summon anything bad just rip up the paper" said Shura who chose that moment to walk into the room, she'd obviously been watching all along, but she thought she'd pounce in when the time was right.

"But-"

"Just do it" She said more sternly.

"Fine, don't blame me when nothing happens".

He took the paper and the needle that Shura handed to him, he then prodded his finger and smeared the blood and said the first things that came to his head.

"Reborn from the ashes of hells flame, the immortal bird of fire,

Spread your wings and aid me,

Bring your heat and devastation,

Cast your inferno and create oblivion"

A small circle swam with flames in front of Rin, the flames rose, a spiralling vortex of orange flames danced before the exorcist's eyes. The orange light illuminated every dark crevice within the class room. The vortex reached the ceiling, creating an opaque pillar of fire.

An eagle's cry filled the room, high pitched and loud, its voice shattered the remaining glass and made the Exwires tremble as the cry rose in power. The pillar of flame then shrank and became nothing but ash. The students waited with baited breath, everyone stood and stared at the ashes.

A body of flame shot out of the ashes, black particles were flung everywhere and eventually they aimlessly floated down. The body of flame that appeared from the ashes let out another cry. Two wings were flung out of the body; from tip to tip they were at least 10ft in wingspan.

Instead of feathers, the wings were caressed with a current of golden flame that eternally ran up and down its wing, a wing made of nothing but golden fire. Stray flames rolled off the edges of the wing and disappeared, the wings shone like the sun and they had the same majestic flare.

A small plume of gold grew from the body's behind; a golden tail. Legs uncurled themselves from the body, they were golden like the rest of its body, they were made of fire and they rippled in the wind, licking the air. Talon's of platinum, tinted gold by the light.

A head slowly rose up, streamlined and sharp. A yellow beak, stuck to a head of golden flame, plumes of excess golden flames ran off the back of its head. Green eyes, beautiful and emotionless, a large stone sat in the middle of its head, a red diamond. Four lines of orange flame ran from each corner, one going down its back two ran under its neck and joined in the middle, one travelled down its beak to the tip.

The air around the bird became blurry; the heat disoriented all the eyes in the room. A Phoenix hovered in the middle of the room in front of Rin. It hovered then slowly dropped to the floor, its talons digging into the stone.

"For what have you summoned me" It spoke, it spoke into Rin's mind no physical voice was heard, it was using telepathy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't summon you here for a purpose, I was merely testing whether I could summon." Rin thought.

"Very well, I am a Phoenix, I shall aid you in what ever way you see fit Ouji-sama, I shall trust in you if you shall trust in me. The stronger the bond between the summoner and I, the stronger I become. Use me wisely, I will be able to fulfill any task you bid me, as long as are bond is strong."

"Umm, aha. I don't really know what to say. Ano, I am very grateful that I have you on my side, I know you'll be a great ally in my upcoming troubles. I'll be sending you back now" and he tore the paper.

The Phoenix's flames disappeared; the room grew dim once more. Everyone was staring at Rin even Miyuki stared.

"What?" Rin asked, after noticing every ones looks.

"Well, I am stunned, speechless even. In this room are two children who can summon the most powerful entities that we know of. I don't really know what to say." Igor said, his jaw and been dropped ever since the pillar of flames had been created.

"Haha, I guess ummm, Phoenix's are rare?" Rin said stupefied scratching his black locks.

"Rare? No one has ever summoned a Phoenix, so I guess you can call it rare! I didn't even know they existed!" Bon said waving his arms in the air and Rin's lack of brain cells.

"Well then, I guess me and Miyuki bagged ourselves some good, allies then"

The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson, and everyone departed, slowly albeit as they were still shocked by today's events.

"Hey Miyuki" Rin said as they walked down the corridor,

"Mhhhmm?"

"We still haven't got you any clothes... And seeing as its friday. Do you erm... want to go shopping? Mephisto said it's alright to leave campus seeing as you need clothes..."

"Umm yeah sure! But can we go tomorrow I'm a tad tired and I need to think."

"oh okay, sure"

The two talked about random stuff, Rin asked a couple times what food she liked and etc and she tried quizzing Rin about his life, but he always managed to change the conversation. They reached their dorm and said their farewells.

Rin went straight to bed and Miyuki lay down on her own and started thinking about the events that had past, but she slowly lost focus and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please review!<p>

so far only 6 people have actually reviewed :( it only takes a couple seconds come on people!


	12. On a Stormy Night

woooow, first chapter in ages haha :) been on holiday :D

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Not the greatest sorry but it's needed to develop the plot ;)

I thank EVERYONE Who reviewed it meant a a lot :)

_Also I made the group go with Rin to the Nidhogg place because I wanted someone to die :)_

_And I felt that they all had to be there_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima" <em>

"_Okaeri dear how was your day?"_

"_Boring, Sensei made me practise my manners" The little girl crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks when she said this._

"_Well dear you'd need to learn it at some point in your life" The older women said suppressing a giggle at the expression splayed across the little girls pale face. "And look! You're all dirty and your Kimono is stained, we're going to have to wash you! Come on lets go get you cleaned"_

"_But mum, I hate washing"_

"_You're not very lady like are you dear; young girls are supposed to like being pampered and clean"_

"_Well I don't" _

_And with that the young girl tried to storm out of the room but the mother reached out and grabbed her kimono and proceeded to drag her through numerous Fusuma (the sliding doors)._

"_Now you wait here, while I go boil some water"_

_The mother walked back into the room 10 minutes later followed by several maids each holding large jugs of steaming water. They then poured the steaming water into the bath located in the corner of the small room, after pouring the water into the bath they then bowed to the two figures and walked out, sliding the door shut behind them._

"_I'll be back in 20 minutes to wash you, just enjoy yourself for now dear"_

"_Hmmph"_

_The older women gave the little girl a small, sharp glare before exiting._

_The little girl then slid off her kimono and watched it fall to the polished mahogany floorboards. She then walked over to the bath, her small feet padded along the hard surface making a faint clapping noise. She raised her leg and slowly slipped it into the liquid._

_The liquid felt cool against her skin, not hot but cool. The water was freshly boiled and steam still rested upon the surface of the water. If a normal person tried to enter the water the little girl was now lying in they probably would've received burns._

_The little girl silently lay in the water, thinking of random things while twiddling her thumbs._

_The door slid open and the young women walked in._

"_Dear it's time for the scrubbing" she walked over to where a wooden stick hung from a hook that protruded from the wall. She then walked over to the girl who turned her back to the figure holding the wooden brush._

_The older women knelt down and started scrubbing the girls back. The small gentle strokes of the brush softly scraped away the freckles of dirt that lay upon the girl's body. The strokes made their way to the shoulder blades. The stroking stopped. The wooden brush fell to the floor and the older women gasped and placed her delicate hands over her mouth to muffle the gasp she let out. Her eyes were fixated on certain parts of the girl._

_Her shoulder blades were coated with a silver shine and her arms were littered with small glistening diamond shaped imprints. The older women grabbed the girls arm and inspected the small imprints. Tiny white scales created the diamonds that littered her skin._

_The little girl turned her head to see why her mother was acting so weirdly. She saw her mother shaking her head in disbelief and tears were rolling down her cheek._

"_Mum?" _

_Her mother continued to shake her head and she released her hold on the little girl and covered her eyes. _

"_Mum?" She asked again, she reached forward with her hand to teach her mothers arm._

"_Don't touch me!" She shrieked slapping away her daughter's hand._

"_Don't touch me! How, how can my, my baby be the same as him. Why, why is she the same?"_

"_Mum... What's wrong" Tears were rolling down her cheek as she uttered those words, she held her slapped hand, a red handprint forming around the area where she was hit._

"_Stay away from me! You, you, you MONSTER." The elder woman yelled, she threw her fists down to the floor, her white hair fell down and covered her tear stained cheeks._

"_Mum..."_

"_Don't call me that. You are no longer my daughter..." She whispered._

_The little girl tried to reach out and touch her mother again; she rested her hand on top of her mothers, the water from the bath trickled onto the floor as she moved._

_Her mothers green eyes were bloodshot and tears escaped them._

"_I told you not to TOUCH MEEE" She yelled, she then raised her right hand and brought it down across her daughters face. Her daughters face span round going with the momentum of the slap, her silver hair was thrown up into the air as she was pushed back into the water. Two hands then gripped her neck and she was thrust under._

_The hands closed around her throat making the little girl unable to breathe. She was then shaken from side to side; her head was submerged and kept smashing into the sides of the tub. She was struggling to breath._

_Her eyes slowly closed as she started losing consciousness. As her lids were just about to shut an overwhelming feeling of anger swept over her, the water she was lying in began to bubble and strong ripples crashed into the sides of the bath._

_Her eyes flew open and the water erupted out of the bath and swept over the room. Her mother fell back; she lay there sprawled on the floor staring at her daughter's body that was slowly rising out of the bath. _

_The silver eyes flashed red. _

* * *

><p>A scream echoed throughout the dorm. Miyuki clutched her chest; sweat covered her brow and tears rolled down her cheeks. She was in bed; her white sheets lay sprawled on the floor. She was panting heavily and she cringed as the clock struck twelve. Silver moonlight poured in through the window illuminating her room. Rain struck the window, and the clouds were lit up by the occasional flash of lightening. Thunder roared and shook the room.<p>

Miyuki drew her legs up to her chest and sat there, slowly rocking back and forth, tears no longer falling. A pleasant aroma hung around her room, the aroma of some exotic food that was being cooked.

She stared out of the window and into the storm. She had never liked storms... She had always been afraid of them. As she stared into the storm, words started rolling off her tongue; the words were first spoken and then changed forming a slow rhythm. She was singing quietly to herself, not so quietly that the figure that hid behind her door couldn't hear her.

Her voice was soft; the words she spoke were filled with sadness. The song she sung sounded like a lullaby and the way she sung it, made the figure tired and it calmed him somewhat. As the figure gazed at the girl bathed in moonlight a small smile graced his face. Miyuki had stopped rocking back and forth and she seemed to calm, no longer as sad and she put more emotion into the words she sung.

_little child, be not afraid__  
><em>_though rain pounds harshly against the glass__  
><em>_like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger__  
><em>_I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid__  
><em>_though thunder explodes and lightning flash__  
><em>_illuminates your tear-stained face__  
><em>_I am here tonight_

_and someday you'll know__  
><em>_that nature is so__  
><em>_the same rain that draws you near me__  
><em>_falls on rivers and land__  
><em>_on forests and sand__  
><em>_makes the beautiful world that you'll see__  
><em>_in the morning_

Miyuki lay down and continued the song her voice getting fainter as it neared the end

_for you know, once even I was a__  
><em>_little child, and I was afraid__  
><em>_but a gentle someone always came__  
><em>_to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears__  
><em>_and to give a kiss goodnight_

_well now I am grown__  
><em>_and these years have shown__  
><em>_that rain's a part of how life goes__  
><em>_but it's dark and it's late__  
><em>_so I'll hold you and wait__  
><em>_'til your frightened eyes do close__  
><em>

She then gripped the edges of the bed, crumpling the fabric,

_and I hope that you'll know...__  
><em>_everything's fine in the morning__  
><em>_the rain will be gone in the morning__  
><em>_but I'll still be here in the morning_

She whispered the last lines, the whisper did not hold love or happiness as the lines suggested, instead the whispers were sad, gloomy, and miserable, and the whispers weakened the figure standing by the door. He felt the pain that she felt as she whispered it.

He looked back at the sleeping figure, moonlight lit up her features it shined on her silver hair, silver met silver and it shone brilliantly. He stood there staring at her; he couldn't draw his gaze away. He walked into the room and picked up the sheets that lay on the floor. He then gently covered her with them, drawing them up to her neck. He looked at her one more time, noticing the small dots of wet patches that had appeared on her pillow.

He turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door with his tail.

* * *

><p>Miyuki walked into the kitchen, she hadn't had food since she arrived and her stomach was begging her to fill it. She saw Yukio sitting at the table reading a magazine while sitting with a cup of coffee. He noticed her and he looked up from his magazine and placed it down on the table.<p>

"Hello there, you must be Miyuki, I am Rin's brother Yukio I will be one of your teachers during your time here at True Cross. I shall be teaching you Anti-Demon Pharmacology"

She raised an eyebrow at this thinking "_Isn't he a bit too young to be a teacher?" _but chose not to hinder him

"Yes that's correct my name is Raiden Miyuki. You and Rin don't really look like brothers..."

"Well, we are, in fact we are actually twin brothers, Rin is the elder but you'd never suspect that, seeing as he's so immature."

"Hey! I can hear you, you know, do you want me to spit in your food" Rin yelled from the kitchen.

He walked over carrying three trays of food, he placed one in front of Yukio the other in front of Miyuki and then he sat down next to his brother and dropped his plate onto the wood.

Rin had made steamed rice with miso soup and as a side dish broiled fish. It smelt and looked amazing, the smell of steamed rice accompanied with the smell of the soup wafted into the nostrils of the three, a harmonious smell that seemed to make Yukio smile.

"Rin, what's the special occasion you never make anything this fancy for breakfast" Yukio said managing to avert his hungry eyes away from the steaming soup.

"Rin you made this?" Miyuki managed to say her mouth half filled with rice and salmon.

"Well it's Miyuki's first meal at True Cross and I wanted to make it nice" He said beaming.

"Itadakimasu" Rin said before attacking the meal he had prepared.

"_Kyaaaa~ _Rin that was amazing, I feel sorry for your future wife!" She said patting her belly,

Rin laughed "Haha glad you enjoyed it"

"So Rin are we going shopping today then?" She said

Yukio looked up at Miyuki and then at Rin, Rin was just about to answer but Yukio got there first.

"No he's not sorry, he's training with Shura today, she has requested specifically that you train today, she wants to spend the whole day with you, sorry"

"But-"

"No buts sorry Rin"

"Pfft whatever, you're cleaning up" he pushed himself away from the table and walked out of the kitchen; he then stuck his key into the hole and opened the door where he trained with Shura. She was waiting for him.

"What did you want me for?" Rin asked Shura, who was lying on the floor.

"We're going to practise your sword skills, from the previous mission I came to the conclusion that you are quite capable now of controlling the flames, but yer sword skills, ummmm." She thought for a word to say she didn't really want to say that they were abysmal.

"Aaah, that's the word" she said "Yer sword skills well they suck"

"Whaaat, they're not that bad! They don't suck!" Rin exclaimed

"Fine then show me they don't suck, here" she threw a wooden sword at Rin.

"We'll be using these to train you." She picked up her own wooden sword and advanced on Rin,

"Show me that you don't suck then"

Rin ran forward and swiped at Shura who dodged and grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor. She then dug her knee into his chest and pointed the sword at his throat.

"Don't suck ehh?" she said with a fat smirk across her face.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile somewhere else...<em>

"_How is he" said the figure, the figure was wrapped in a dark cloak and his voice was low and hoarse. _

"_He's progressing slowly, but progressing none the less" Said another figure, this figure wore a white top hat with a small red band near the base, below the red band was a purple and pink pattern that looked like a rope, it wrapped around the bottom of the hat._

_He also wore a white coat with weird frilly cuffs, the inside of the coats collar was purple and he wore a pink neckerchief with white polka dots; he also wore pink gloves._

"_Hmm, fine I'm in no rush; just as long as he's progressing I don't want a weak container"_

"_Very well milord"_

"_But tell me, why would you send him to rescue that girl" the cloaked figure growled._

"_It's all part of my plan do not fret milord"_

"_If she becomes a nuisance I want her dead, do you understand? I will have no one interfering with my plans, anyone getting in my way shall be slain, is that clear?"_

"_Yes, as clear as the night sky on a cloudless night on a full moon, milord" the intricately dressed figure said, as he bowed, he had one hand behind his back and his index and middle finger were crossed._

"_Very well, leave me"_

_And with that he left, turning his back on the cloaked figure and the edges of the man's lips curled into a smile._

"_I'm afraid it'll be you who gets slain in the end milord"_

_He whispered as he past through the gate._

* * *

><p><em>PLEASE REVIEW!<em>


	13. Silent Night

I know this isn't very long and I know it's been a long time, I'm really sorry but my computer hasn't really been working the full stop and the comma button was broken and it's taken me a long time to get round to fix it!

Sorry! I'll try to update more often, I'll leave you with this little taster enjoy!

* * *

><p>The autumn leaves of the trees were swept away revealing the dead crispy stubs of their branches. The wind shrieked and wailed as it crawled through the empty amusement park. The rusty chain of a swing creaked and its joints hissed as it was violently harassed by Mother Nature's breath. A scream pierced the heavens and the heavens answered with tears, grey clouds circled them like vultures, circling their next helpless feast and the lightening and the thunder shook the world.<p>

Iron bars littered the floor and the rollercoaster's scaffolding hung limp off the side like a broken arm. There were black marks on the floor, a sign of a fierce flame that could burn cement. A continuous drumming of water on sheath, like a heartbeat but produced by rain could be heard. The once silent amusement park was now a torrent of noise, a crack of thunder here and the pounding of raindrops on hail over there, but nothing was as loud as the sound of a silver haired girl's weeping.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, Review and subscribe :D<p> 


	14. The Heart that had Stopped Beating

Sorry it's short again.. But hey at least I'm uploading ;)

Anyway enjoy! Remember to review!

Reviews really help an author improve and it gives encouragement to write;)

remember that :D

* * *

><p>As if a map had been painted onto the snow white skin, veins as blue as an ocean could be seen, branching this way and that, like a detailed map of an underground, easy to read and plain to see. Fingers as cold as ice, they were bent and stiff as if struck by rigor mortis. The cerulean blue eyes were dim and drained of colour; dark, heavy eyelids had failed to close, long, thick eyelashes failed to keep the dust and dirt from penetrating his orbs of blue. Tongue hung limply from the mouth, grazing a white cheek, a stream of blood made it's way out of the jaws, trailing down the chaste lips and down the neck and onto a white shirt. Once crisp and clean, now torn and crumpled, buttons were ripped off leaving frayed pieces of thread. The shirt flailed in the wind, like wet clothes on a clothes line, flapping helplessly. The open shirt revealed a once white, toned and muscular body. That body was no more.<p>

Deep claw marks made their way from the collarbone to the pelvis, flesh and bone could be seen through the open gashes and a black liquid fizzed and bubbled on top of a broken rib that was sticking out of the body's side. A hole the size of a fist was located where the stomach should've been, however the stomach was stretched and pulled from within the body and it now snaked along the cold, soaked, brick paving. A river of blood gushed out of the wound and flowed down the body's side, it cascaded down and onto the pavement like a water fall. The red horses galloped down the valley of cracks in the pavement, twisting and turning, left and right they raced. The horses attacked the sides of the valley and exploded out over the sides and onto the smooth brick. Battalion met battalion and formed one body of red which surged and spread over the battlefield.

The blood surged and attacked a pair of grazed and bruised legs, her shoes were blood-logged and her skirt was torn and spots of blood were scattered all over the fabric like a painter flicking point from a brush onto a canvas. Her silver eyes were flickering, the colour constantly changing from silver, gold and then dark red. Tears constantly fell down her cheek and onto the lifeless figure; thick, transparent beads of water fell onto the body's eyes and nose. Her lips trembled and her canines were lodged deep into her lip, beads of blood slowly filled her mouth. She raised her shaky arms and pounded the body's unmoving chest. Hit after hit, putting more and more force onto its chest, desperately trying to restart an un-beating heart. She wailed and moaned, whispered and cried his name. Yet nothing. He didn't move. Didn't twitch. He was Lifeless.

"RIN! RIN! WAKE UP! Rin please… R-Ri-Rin please… p-please wake up...!"

She fell onto his blood stained, rain soaked chest and cried.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUUUU! ;) hope you liked it. favourite subscribe and review :D<p> 


	15. Just a Dream?

Sorry that it's not very long again...

I have GCSE's at the moment and can't write as much.

Please review :) I haven't had one in ages :(

* * *

><p>The sun poured in through her open window, streams of light pierced her moth eaten curtains and illuminated her silver hair and porcelain white cheeks. She stirred and lifted a heavy eyelid; her long eye lashes gracefully swept the molecules of dust away from her eyes. She stared up at the water stained ceiling of the abandoned dorm and sighed. She rolled onto her side and her gaze fell upon a dark shadow that hid in the corner of her room, the shadow was sinister and twisted and as her eyes darted from corner to corner in search for its body, it disappeared.<p>

The shadow had reminded her of something she had seen in her dream, she remembered a boy with styled green hair and a Gollum like complexion and posture; she remembered his arm dripping with blood, long dark fingernails piercing flesh and bone. She had seen him bite down and tear clumps of tissue and muscle and she had seen him, slowly ripping, stretching and pulling the insides of a body out of their container and onto the floor. She also remembered herself crying onto the chest of a bloodstained boy, whilst the sky clouded over, whilst thunder roared and lightening tore the trees. She remembered crying onto the boy's bloodstained body until her eyes swelled and the rain had shrivelled her skin. She remembered when she saw red and when white wings tore apart her skin and stretched out into the grey sky. She remembered when she melted the stone pavement with her breath until it'd turned molten. She remembered when that boy had turned the battlefield as blue as his cerulean blue eyes. She remembered his voice as it pierced her ears with cries of pain; she remembered when she had told him to run and when he had refused. She remembered her dream as vivid as if it had happened yesterday. Had it happened or was it just a dream…

She wanted to know. She wanted to find out; she searched the hallway for his door. She reached out a shaky hand and clutched the doorknob. She twisted and it opened.

A boy with cerulean blue eyes met her own… However the boy's eyes were obscured by a pair of glasses. She peered past and looked into the room. There was no one else, it was empty… The boy with glasses was alone in that double bedded room.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter Please Review :)<p> 


End file.
